¿Donde habitan los Angeles?
by sky d
Summary: Nuestros protagonistas se preguntan por que las personas que mas los quieren los abandonan. NOTA este fic lo habian borrado. Cap. nuevo DESPUES DE UN AÑO SIN ACTUALIZAR.
1. La notica

DONDE HABITAN LOS ANGELES

Capitulo 1 : LA NOTICIA (este fic habia sido borrado)

Kai se encuentra contemplando el atardecer por el balcón de su ventana, ya tenia días que algo le estaba inquietando, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, su mirada se encontraba fija en el horizonte, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, la tarde era hermosa podría estar mirando la puesta del sol, sentía un poco de paz dentro de su atribulada alma, cuando escucho que alguien tocó la puerta de su recamara.

El no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, quería estar solo, por que era la única manera que se sentía cómodo, siempre lo había estado, no sabia como relacionares con las personas, a pesar de tener mas de dos años con sus compañeros de equipo, él sólo se había limitado a entrenar con ellos, nunca les permitió que se le acercaran. Aunque él deseaba poder contarles todo y compartir sus secretos, su mayor deseo es el tener verdaderos amigos, pero sólo la idea de revivir su pasado lo atormentaba, tenía miedo de que lo traicionaran y lo dejaran como lo habían hecho las demás personas en las que él había confiado. La soledad se había convertido en su única amiga.

Él era una persona fuerte que demostraba confianza en todo lo que hacía, nunca dejaría que vieran su miedo o su inseguridad, ante todo el era un HIWATARI lo único que lo animaba era el fastidiar a Tyson y llevar la contraria a los demás, en especial a su abuelo Voltaire. Recordó a sus compañeros de equipo, toda la tarde se la paso con ellos, entrenado para el torneo donde defenderían su titulo, aunque, sabia bien que ellos se preocupaban por él, ya se lo habían mostrado en diversas ocasiones e incluso lo aceptaban sin cuestionarlo sobre su pasado. Recordó cuando se vio obligado a traicionarlos y como estos lo perdonaron.

Kai - son buenas personas, pero porque no puedo confiar en ellos, por que?. han estado conmigo sin importar la situación, me han apoyado, pero no puedo, no puedo... si algo les pasa, nunca me lo perdonaría... MI DESTINO ES ESTAR SOLO...

Recordó como conoció a cada uno de ellos, los primeros en sus mente fueron Tyson y Kenny; después Max y a final Ray; como formaron el equipo; el trabajo que le costó acoplarse a ellos, primero no soportaba la glotonería de Tyson, la hiperatividad y alegría desbórdate de Max, los sabios consejos de Ray y los regaños de Kenny y los comentarios sarcásticos de su bestia bit.

Todas las aventuras que vivieron hasta llegar al campeonato ruso y como pudo vencer el poder de la oscuridad gracias a ellos. Les debía mucho a sus compañeros, pero nunca les demostró agradecimiento, eso no iba con él. Se acordó también de cómo conoció a Hilary, nunca había conocido a una chica como ella, persistente y por que no decirlo metiche, ya que se involucro en el equipo sin que nadie la invitara, pero ahora formaba parte de él, le divertía ver como esta chica torturaba a Tyson y a los demás con las sesiones de entrenamiento de la cuales las mayoría de la veces lograba escapar. Ella era diferente a las demás chicas, parecía que los entendía y siempre los apoyaba, aun en las más disparatadas ideas. Bueno como podía compararla si era la única chica que se atrevía ha acercársele, y era a la única que se lo permitía, pero porque, sus labios asomaban una leve sonrisa.

Seguían llamando a la puerta, era el mayordomo que insistía, esto ya lo estaba irritando, por lo que tuvo que contestar.

Kai- que quieres, te dije que no quería que me molestaran

Mayordomo- joven Kai, su abuelo desea que lo acompañe a cenar.

Dile a ese viejo gruñón (n/a: pero quien lo dice uu), que no tengo hambre, que me deje en paz, acaso uno no puede estar sólo- dijo el joven en poco molesto-

El mayordomo (un poco desesperado) - señor, su abuelo me pidió que le dijera que aparte de la cena quiere hablar con usted-

Ya sabia que no le preocupaba si tengo hambre o no, pero que estará tramando ahora. Dijo en voz baja- jama se ha interesado en mí, solo en su estúpida corporación y en su dinero.

Mayordomo- señor, por favor baje, ya su plato esta servido.

Kai- no tengo ganas, así que dile que si quiere hablar conmigo que suba a buscarme, es mi ultima palabra. Y deja ya de molestarme

En esos momentos se escuchaban unos paso que se aproximaban por el pasillo.

Voltaire- sabía que este niño no entendería, es un malcriado. No se comporta como un Hiwatari.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación miró de reojo al mayordomo y le dijo- acaso eres un inútil, no puedes con un niño.

Kai, se recostó en su cama, sólo pensaba en salir de ese lugar y viajar por el mundo, estar lejos de su abuelo. Prefería estar con sus compañeros de equipo y soportar los comentarios de Tyson, los consejos de Ray, la hiperatividad de Max, las ideas locas del Jefe y los regaños de Hilary; lo que sea menos estar en ese lugar; cuando oyó que alguien abría la puerta de su habitación.

Kai - te dije que no me molestaras, acaso no entiendes- no se había dado cuenta que era su abuelo.

Voltaire- jovencito, acaso no piensas acompañarme.

Kai, sorprendido, se levanto de su cama, y se le quedo mirando fríamente 

Voltaire. Te llame para que me acompañes a cenar, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importantes, así que baja, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

Kai.- yo no tengo hambre y si quieres hablar, has lo ya, tengo tarea que hacer, así que por favor apúrate a...

Su abuelo ya muy enojado se le acerco y le dio una bofetada y le dijo ya molesto

muy bien Kai creo que no me dejas otra opción, tendré que llevarte a la fuerza,

Kai soltó una pequeña carcajada, el ya no era el pequeño al que el pudieran manejar a su antojo, pero le entro la curiosidad por saber por que su abuelo le insistía a bajar, así que sólo le dio la espalda y le dijo que saliere de su habitación, en un momento lo acompañaría.

Voltaire salió y le dijo al mayordomo que no dejara que se escapara, ya que el sufriría las consecuencias.

Kai, se quedo pensando un poco, por que su abuelo quería hablar con él y si era importante porque no se lo dijo en ese momento.

Salió de su recamara, el mayordomo se le quedo viendo y le suplico que se cambiara, ya que su abuelo, no le iba a gustar que él bajar de esa manera, Kai siguió derecho, sin importarle lo que su abuelo pensara.

Bajo las escaleras, y se condujo hasta aquel comedor, donde rara vez compartía con su abuelo alguna comida, a él le gustaba sentarse lo mas lejos posible de su abuelo, y claro, el comedor era lo suficientemente grande para que no lo molestara, mientas pensaba de cómo hacer enfadar a su abuelo, llego al comedor, al entrar vio a gente que no conocía. Voltaire, al verlo sólo se le quedo mirando e hizo un gesto desaprobando su forma de presentares al comedor. Un sirviente le indico ha donde debía sentarse y era nada menos que a lado de su querido abuelo.

Kai se sentó sin decir nada, pero se preguntaba por que no le mencionado que había invitados. Las demás personas sólo lo miraban, durante unos minutos nadie dijo nada, hasta que Voltaire rompió el silencio.

Voltaire - Los he llamado a todos, para informales que la próxima semana saldré de Japón,

Kai penso- tanto alboroto por un simple viaje, a veces se va durante meses y ni siquiera me avisa, pero será un alivio estar lejos de el- pero este se quedo sorprendido cuando su abuelo dijo que ...

Voltaire ... pronto mi nieto cumplirá 16 años y tomara el mismo camino que yo dirigiendo la empresa de la familia, por lo que tendrá que estudiar mucho y prepararse para cuando llegue ese momento, debido a esto viajaremos los dos a Rusia donde será internado en un prestigioso colegio, ahí recibirá la formación necesaria. Esto será hasta que termine el año escolar.

Todas las personas se quedaron sorprendidas, se escuchaban algunos comentarios diciendo que era demasiado joven para ser responsable o dirigir un empresa, a Kai se le cayo el cubierto de la mano, "no era posible que... pero como, yo no quiero ser como mi abuelo, no quiero esta estúpida empresa, pero por que yo", su cabeza le da va vueltas con tantas preguntas que surgieron en ese instante.

Su abuelo pidió un brindis para celebrar esa noticia, pero Kai se levanto molesto de la mesa y dejo a todos atónitos cuando le dijo a su abuelo.

¿Por que no me preguntas primero? A caso mi opinión no cuenta. Yo no pienso seguir tus pasos y no pretendo viajar a Rusia.

Voltaire. Kai, este no es el momento para discutir, lo haremos después de la cena.

Kai: Yo no pienso hablar más sobre esto, me voy a mi habitación. Permiso y que disfruten la cena ( dejo a su abuelo muy enojado en el comedor).

Voltaire - Kai, regresa no seas un maleducado, Kai

Los invitados que eran accionistas de la empresa y gente importante asociada con Voltaire se quedaron sorprendidos. Voltaire se disculpo con los presentes diciéndoles que su nieto atravesaba por un mal momento, pero el sería el heredero de toda la fortuna HIWATARI y con una buena preparación manejaría bien los negocios.

Kai llego a su habitación, cerró la puerta con llave para que no lo molestaran. Estaba muy enojado con su abuelo, siempre tomaba decisiones por él, nunca lo había dejado hacer algo que a él le agradarì y ya era el momento de enfrentar a su abuelo y decirle que no seguiría sus pasos.

No le bastaba a su abuelo haberlo encerrado en la abadía, haberle quitado su infancia y convertirlo en una persona sin emociones (Tyson: amargado en pocas palabras)

El sólo pensar que su futuro sería como el de su abuelo le dama miedo, aunque le costara admitirlo. Pero que podría hacer él, para evitar esta situación, no había otro camino; él debía seguir con la tradición familiar y honrar el apellido HIWATARI. Se recostó en su cama, no sabia como enfrentar esta nueva situación, a quien acudiría para pedir consejo, cerro sus ojos y las primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue la de Hilary, pero podría confiar en ella. Hilary sabía menos de Kai que los demás ya que ella no estuvo con ellos el primer año. Luego penso en Ray- el siempre esta dando consejos, aunque no se los pida- penso Kai, o Kenny revisando datos y estadísticas con ayuda de Dizzi- pero que estoy diciendo, se dijo así mismo, estoy tan desesperado que solo me falta pensar en pedirle ayuda a Tyson o a Max. Al final el sueño lo venció, al parecer el pensar en sus compañeros de equipo lo ayudo a relajare un poco.

En la mañana Kai se levanto temprano para ir al colegio, se dio un baño para despejar un poco su mente, se puso su uniforme, el cual odiaba, ya que detestaba los trajes y por supuesto la corbata. (n/a: el nudo de la corbata es algo complicado).

Al bajar al comedor lo estaba esperando su abuelo. Kai al verlo trato de evitar mirarlo y se siguió derecho, no soportaba su compañía, pero este lo detuvo diciéndole

Voltaire: Kai, anoche no pudimos hablar, es impórtente que lo hagamos.

Kai: No tengo nada que hablar contigo, anoche lo dijiste todo, para que quieres mi opinión. Nunca te ha importado le que yo pienso y...

Voltaire: No estoy buscando tu opinión, ni mucho menos tu aprobación.

Kai: Ya tengo que irme, se me va hacer tarde,

Voltaire: No lo creo, a partir de hoy, ya no vas a ir a ese colegio pronto nos iremos de aquí

Kai: Pero, dijiste que hasta que acabara el año escolar y faltan más de tres meses

Voltaire: No saldrás de la mansión sin mi autorización, queda entendido

Kai: No puedes obligarme

Voltaire: Claro que si, soy tu tutor, que no se te olvide. Soy tu único familiar.

Kai: Pero no puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

Voltaire: Kai, ya cállate y obedéceme. No ves que hago todo esto por tu futuro

Kai¿Por mi futuro, creerás decir por tu empresa. No soy un tonto (apretando muy fuerte sus puños). No me hagas reír

Voltaire: Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manara. No sea insolente.

Kai: Mejor déjame en paz,

Voltaire: donde quedaron tus modales jovencito

Kai: al parecer en la abadía, o no lo recuerdas

Voltaire: No me dejas otra salida, lo siento pero te tendré ...

Kai: Ya basta de amenazas, no quiero y ya, antes podrías obligarme, pero ya no. Nunca seré como tu, nunca, NUNCA

Kai bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigía a la puesta cuando oyó decir a su abuelo.

Muchachos hagan su trabajo, dijo Voltaire y entraron cuatro tipos rudos que sujetaron a Kai

Kai sorprendido por la situación. ¿qué es esto¿eres un viejo tramposo? Les ordeno que me suelten, grito desesperado.

Voltaire: Llévenlo a su habitación y que salga de hay hasta que yo lo indique.

Kai: Diles que me suelten,

Voltaire: A ver si así empiezas a respetarme.

Kai: El respeto se gana, diles a tus guardias que me suelten. Por más que trataba de zafarse no podía, eran demasiado fuertes.

Voltaire: a una cosa mas, (se dirige a Kai y le recoge se blade, el cual se encontraba en una bolsa dentro de su saco) para asegurarme que me obedecerás, me lo quedare. Si intentas hacer una tontería no dudare en destruirlo.

Kai no sabía que hacer, no quería perder su blade, era un recuerdo, el único que le quedaba de sus padres, siempre lo había tenido no se separaba de el ni si quiera para dormir.

Kai: devuélvemelo, es mío, no le pongas tus sucias manos

Voltaire. Cuando aprendas la lección te lo daré, por el momento has lo que te digo. Dirigiéndose a sus guardaespaldas – que esperan para llevárselo.

Kai no dijo nada mas, y dejo de poner resistencia, no quería que algo le pasara a su blade. Era algo tonto, pero ese dranzer era lo mas cercano a un amigo para él. (n/a. yo había oído de amigos imaginarios, pero blades, eso si que es raro, o no)

Todas las personas que trabajaban en la mansión se encontraba en la sala, en ese instante llega Voltaire y les dice- por lo visto escucharon la pequeña platica que tuve con mi nieto, los he mandado a llamar para advertirles que a nadie se le ocurra dejarlo salir por ningún motivo de esta casa, o pagaran las consecuencias de su descuido¿queda entendido?

Todo el personal contesta al unísono – si señor Voltaire

Voltaire – ahora, que esperan para regresar a su labores. ¿qué están esperando?

Todos regresan a sus labores, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Las personas del servicio no podían creer que Voltaire fuera tan malo con su nieto. A pesar de que Kai no hablaba con nadie de ellos, nunca los había tratado mal. Pero no tenían otra opción si la de obedecer, sus trabajos estaban en riesgo.

Los cuatro tipos sujetaban a Kai con fuerza y lo llevaron a una nueva habitación, que se encontraba en el tercer piso de la mansión. Kai estaba sorprendido, empezó a recorrer toda la habitación para ver si encontraba algo que le ayudara a escapar, notó que todas la ventanas tenían rejas, y por mas que lo intentaba no se podían abrir, gracias ha ese toque la habitación parecía una jaula, y el era el pequeño gorrión, una mascota para su abuelo, eso es lo que era él, con la cual podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, le pertenecía, no era más que un instrumento...

Por primera vez no sabía que hacer, estaba sólo, pero siempre lo había estado, se recargo en una pared y cerro sus ojos, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron sus compañeros de equipo, pero como se comunicaría con ellos, a demás siempre los había alejado de él, en ocasiones no los veía en días, así que no iban a pensar que algo raro pasaba. Era lo mejor, ya que si llegaban a involucrarse, les podía pasar algo malo, el conocía a su abuelo, y sabia que haría cualquier cosa con tal de alcanzar sus metas.


	2. Cominezan los problemas

CAPITULO 2

COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

Estaba muy confundido¿por qué su abuelo lo trataba como si fuera una herramienta¿acaso no se preocupaba por él, Kai se fue sentando poco a poco en el suelo, recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas, se sentía nuevamente atrapado, como en la abadía, por más que pensaba en como salir de este problema, se daba cuenta que no tendría otra salida que obedecer a su abuelo.

Kai - ¿por qué, por qué? no tengo a nadie, estoy solo y esta vez no tengo a dranzer de mi lado,

Flash (tonto pero no se me ocurre nada más UU)

Pequeño, prometemos que te portaras bien mientras nosotros no estamos, y serás obediente a tu abuelo- decía una joven mujer

Mamá, yo quiero ir con ustedes, no me dejen solo, es que me da miedo el abuelo, es muy enojon y me regaña por todo además prometieron que me llevarían con ustedes a su viaje,- decían entre sollozos un pequeño niño de cabello bicolor

Su padre lo abrazo y le dijo –Kai, por favor ya te hemos dicho que no podemos llevarte con nosotros, por favor entiende, se que mi padre es una persona gruñona, pero ya veras que se va a dar cuenta de que eres un niño especial- y lo abrazo más fuerte dándole después un beso en la frente.

Pero no van a estar en mi fiesta, verdad- decía el pequeño niño

Claro que si, acaso crees que me la perdería- le dijo su mamá con una sonrisa

Mira pequeño, te iba a dar esto cuando regresáramos del viaje, en tu cumpleaños, pero como te has portado bien y serás un niño valiente mientras no estemos, te lo daré, espera un momento.- y su padre se fue de la sala, dirigiéndose a su estudio.

Qué será lo que me quiere dar mi papá, será un juguete mamá, decía el niño muy emocionado.

No lo se Kai, no lo se- mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Por que lloras mamá, por que, - (mira a su madre, muy sorprendido)

no es nada, solo me entro una basura en el ojo- lo miro dándole una sonrisa fingida.

te daré un beso para que no te sientas mal,- se le acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla.

pues yo te daré dos, - y se ríen.

En ese momento llega su papa con un pequeño cofre de bronce muy antiguo que tenía acuñado en cada lado un ave (parecidas a dranzer) y se lo da a su hijo, colocándolo en sus pequeñas manos.

que es esto papa, le dice intrigado (observando minuciosamente el cofre)

es dranzer

dranzer, y que es un dranzer, para que sirve, (sin quitar su mirada del cofre)

Kai, dranzer es ... y se queda pensando "como se lo explicó"

Mira bien Kai, - su mamá abre el cofre, dentro de este se encontraba sólo el bit que tenia la imagen de un fénix rojo.

Kai, se quedo impresionado, es muy bonito, pero para que sirve

El te cuidara, mientras nosotros no estamos

¿cómo?

lo sabrás a su tiempo,

(fin)

Por los ojos de Kai rodaron unas pequeñas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, apretó fuertemente sus ojos, el no podría demostrar debilidad, nunca lo haría sin importar la situación, aunque por dentro sintiera que su alma se rasgaba en pedazos.

¿por qué se fueron sin mí¿por qué las personas que más quiero me abandonan?

Mientras tanto en casa de Tyson, se escucho un grito en casi todo el vecindario lo oyó. (pobre de sus vecinos)

Tyson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Ya se me hizo tarde, se va a enojar Kenny conmigo. Abuelo por que no me despertaste.

Abuelo: lo intente, pero es algo imposible

Se ve como Tyson se quita su pijama y se empieza a colocar su uniforme (el muy cochino ni se bañó)

Tyson: no encuentro mi chaqueta, donde están mis zapatos, donde puse mi mochila...

Abuelo: te he dicho que ordenes tus cosas, mira parece que aquí paso un tornado.

Tyson: es que no he tenido tiempo, con las tareas y el entrenamiento, apenas tengo tiempo de comer

Abuelo: siempre buscando excusas.

Tyson: ya encontré mi chaqueta, a mis zapatos estaban debajo de ese montón de ropa, pero mi mochila, donde la puse (moviendo la cabeza para todos lados)

Flash

Se encontraban Tyson y Kenny en el dojo Kinomoya, recostados en el suelo rodeados de muchos libros, haciendo sus deberes escolares (mejor dicho haciendo la tarea de Tyson)

Tyson: ya casi termino de hacer mi tarea, gracias Kenny por ayudarme, eres grande, me inclino ante ti.

Kenny: ya basta de adulaciones, esto no te servirá para que te haga la tarea

Tyson: pero Kenny, no seas egoísta y ayúdame (poniendo cara de cachorrito)

Kenny: yo he hecho la mayor parte UU (ya muy molesto)

Tyson: bueno lo terminare yo solo, pero su me equivoco será tu culpa, y tendrás que vivir con eso, toda tu vida, y el remordimiento no te dejara dormir, y se te quitara el hambre y ...

Kenny: ya basta Tyson, mejor me voy (que exagerado es)

Tyson: Kenny por favor, por favor, por favor (haciendo reverencia), jamas te pediré otra cosa pero ayúdame, es que salí bajo en el examen y este trabajo es importante, acuérdate que si tengo malas notas no me dejaran jugar beyblade, no lo hagas por mi has lo por el equipo. Piensa en los muchachos y que harían si mí.

Kenny: la vida no se trata sólo de beyblade, hay cosa mas importantes (que profundo)

Tyson: tienes razón, pero si me sacan del equipo será tu culpa

Kenny: mi culpa, eres tu el que nunca pone atención en clases, si te esforzaras un poco, sólo un poco, verías como ...

Tyson: ya basta, sino me quieres ayudar mejor no digas nada uU

Kenny: bueno lo haré, pero será la última vez, y esto lo hago por el equipo y no por ti, que quede claro; dame tus libros, terminare el trabajo en casa, espero que Dizzi me ayude (es que últimamente esta muy sensible)

Tyson: Kenny... otro favor

Kenny: no que este era el último, oO

Tyson: no es que... no le digas a Hilary que me ayudaste con el trabajo, por que si se entera es capaz de decirle a la maestra y me pondrían ha hacer trabajo extra.

Kenny: como crees que le diría, si lo sabe también a mi me iría mal, ya sabes que Hilary cuando se trata del estudio o el entrenamiento se obsesiona un poco

Tyson: un poco... (yo diría que mucho)

Kenny: bueno me voy, es que le prometí a mi mamá que llegaría temprano a casa para ayudarla un poco. Y bueno, en que me llevo tus libros,

Tyson: pues, pues, llévate mi mochila, me la das en la escuela

Kenny: a parte que haré tu trabajo, tengo que cargar con tu mochila

Tyson: esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes, iré mañana temprano a tu casa, así no tendrá que cargar mi mochila a la escuela

Kenny: (suspirando) así que mañana llegaremos tarde a la escuela

Tyson. Ya Jefe, te prometo que llegare temprano nn

Kenny: lo dudo, pero bueno, esto me pasa por ser buena persona

FIN DEL FLASH

Abuelo: que te pasa Tyson, ya recordaste donde esta tu mochila

Tyson: Kenny la tiene, tengo que ir a su casa, o no el jefe me va a matar, si llego tarde, ( se ve como Tyson sale corriendo como loco de su casa, rumbo a la casa de Kenny, tan rápido iba que casi lo atropella un coche)

Abuelo: este niño, cuando cambiara, pero a de ser importante por que se le olvido desayunar, ja, ja, ja, ja

Tyson: por que me pasa estas cosas a mi

En casa se Max:

Papá de Max: chicos, ya bajen a desayunar.

Se ve a Max y a Ray bajando las escaleras y sentándose a la mesa.

Ray: gracias señor por invitarme

Max: sabes que eres bienvenido (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja )

Sr. Mizahura: si los amigos de mi hijo, siempre son bienvenidos.

Ray: gracias, solo serán unos días, en lo que busco una pensión o departamento.

Max: sabes que te puedes quedar aquí,

Ray: no quiero causarles problemas

Sr. Mizahura: no nos causas problemas, además tenemos una habitación desocupada, puedes quedarte en ella, la acondicionaremos, que te párese, así estarás más cómodo

Max: será genial, así entrenaremos juntos, y superaremos a Tyson y a Kai, podrás ir a la misma escuela que yo.

Ray: es que no quiero dar problemas, además tengo que preguntarle al Sr. Dickenson el es mi tutor.

Max: piénsalo, por que adonde te conseguirás a un compañero tan carismático y lindo como yo nn (este niño tiene mucha autoestima)

Todos se ríen, y se apuran a desayunar, ya que Max tenía que ir a la escuela y Ray a ver al Sr. Dickenson.

En ese momento, se escucha el timbre

Sr. Mizahura: alguien tocó el timbre¿quien será?. Es muy temprano

Max: voy a ver quien es

Sr, Mizahura: termina tu desayuno, yo atenderé. 8se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la puerta principal.

Max. A de ser un cliente

Ray: tal vez,

Max: el que termine primero no lava los trastes, (y los dos empiezan a comer como locos, el pobre de Max casi se ahoga con un pedazo de pan tostado)

De repente entra a la cocina el papá de Max, se veía algo sorprendido, llevaba bajo el brazo un sobre amarillo.

Max¿te pasa algo papá?.

Sr. Mizahura: no, nada

Max. Quien era

Sr. Mizahura: el cartero, vino a entregar este paquete, no es nada importante

Ray: no sabia que los carteros trabajaran muy temprano

Max. Ni yo

Sr. Mizahura: ya apúrense o se les va a ser tarde

Mientras tanto Kenny, estaba esperando a Tyson, en ese momento llego Hilary:

Hilary: hola Kenny, por que no te has ido a la escuela, y por que tienes dos mochilas, acaso otra vez ayudaste a Tyson.

Kenny: este, es que, este (no sabia que decirle), mira ahí viene Tyson, lo estoy esperando.

Se ve como un chico corre como loco, tirando a todo el que se le cruza por el camino.

Tyson: (sin aliento) aaaaaaaaahhhhh casi no llego, perdón Kenny

Kenny: ya no te disculpes (y con su mirada ¬¬ le señala a Hilary) trajiste lo que se te olvido

Tyson: que se me olvido Kenny, aaaaaahhh, si lo que se me olvido,

Hilary: que se te olvido Tyson (no se trago el cuento, no es tonta la niña)

Tyson: pues mi ... (se queda pensando)

Kenny: su dinero, se le olvido su dinero, verdad

Tyson: si el dinero

Hilary: y por que no le pediste prestado a Kenny o a Max

Kenny: ya hay que apurarnos o se nos va ha ser tarde

De repente oyen un ruido, aprecia un alarido, Tyson se puso las manos sobre su estomago y dijo: es que no desayune nada,

Kenny y Hilary, no lo podrían creer 0o

Todos se dirigen a la escuela, y en la entrada se encuentran con Max y Ray, este último se despide ya que tiene que ir a visitar al Sr. Dickenson. Para la mayoría todos fue un día normal, donde algunos aprendieron cosas nuevas en la escuela, se divirtieron con sus amigos, mientras otros solo pensaban como ser campeones mundiales y que cosas comerían en sus casa (no tengo que decir quien, verdad, pero si hay un despistado el único que puede pensar estas cosas es Tyson).

Mientas tanto Kai se encontraba en su habitación, su mirada estaba fija, parecía como si su cabeza estuviera en blanco, ni se movía, en ese instante alguien tocó a la puerta, él se paro rápidamente, ya que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente, entro uno de los tipos que lo habían encerado; escoltando a una de las sirvientas que llevaban una bandeja de alimentos. Kai, se quedo mirando al tipo, penso que podría derribarlo y salir de ese lugar, pero se acordó que su abuelo tenia a dranzer; no sabia que hacer, si arriesgare o no, en ese momento la muchacha del servicio le hablo

Muchacha: joven Kai, su abuelo me podio que le dijera que se tiene que acaba toda la comida, ya que no quiere que se enferme

Kai: (solo la miro, y se dio la vuelta), no tengo hambre, llévate la comida.

Muchacha: por favor, debe de comer algo

Kai: estas sorda, dije que no tengo hambre, no pienso comer hasta que me saquen de aquí.

Guardia: entonces morirá de hambre

Kai:(se voltea y e dirige una mirada amenazaste)¬¬

Guardia: como usted quiera, (se dirige a la muchacha) llévate la comida. A ver cuanto tiempo puede estar en huelga de hambre.

El no sabia que Kai ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar hambre, ya que en la abadía los habían entrenado para nunca ceder.

En la tarde, todos los Bladebrakers, se encontraban en la casa de Tyson (cosa rara, no). Entrenando para el torneo que se acercaba:

Kenny: muevan esas piernas chicos,

Hilary: apúrense y dejen de quejarse.

Tyson: tu también te quejaras si tuvieras amarradas en las piernas estas pesas, no ven que no podemos correr, (tenían unas bolsas sujetas a las piernas que pesaban 15 Kilos cada una)

Kenny: el chiste de esta prueba es que tengan mayor resistencia, y si pueden correr con esas pesas, podrán..

Max: ya Kenny por favor, solo un minuto, quiero descansar. Dicho esto se tira al piso, acto que copian los demás.

Hilary: bola de holgazanes, si Kai, estuviera aquí, les pondría el ejemplo.

Tyson: y deberás, han visto a Kai.

Ray: desde ayer no lo he visto.

Max: si después del entrenamiento

Kenny: ya saben como es él, ha de estar entrenando por su cuenta.

Tyson: (imitando la voz de Kai) yo puedo solo, no necesito a nadie, ustedes son unos chiquillos malcriados e inmaduros, bla bla bla

Max: Tyson ya entendimos

Hilary: no te burles de Kai

Ray: (guiñando el ojo a Max) que se me hace que ha alguien le gusta el señor amargado

Max: (siguiendo el juego) Hilary eso no lo sabía de ti

Tyson: uuuuuu creo que la primavera llego antes de lo pensado(poniendo la cara de cachorrito)

Kenny: creo que si, ya hasta el amor se siente en el aire. (imitando a Tyson)

Todos los chicos se encontraba riéndose, Hilary se ruborizo un poco, pero trato de controlarse, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigía a la salida muy molesta

Ray: Hilary, perdón, no queríamos molestarte,

Max: si lo sentimos, pero no lo pudimos evitar

Kenny: discúlpanos

Tyson. Pero de verdad hacen una bonita pareja

Ray: ya basta Tyson o se enfadara más

Tyson. Pero es la verdad.

Hilary se regresas y le da un golpe en la cabeza a Tyson. – pues no me gustan tus bromitas – dijo muy enojada

Max: ya perdónanos, si, si, si, ssssiiiiiiiiiiii nn (temiendo que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Tyson)

Ray. No lo volveremos a hacer

Tyson. No prometan cosas que no vas a cumplir (sobándose la cabeza)

Hilary. Tyson creo que no entiendes nada, yo sólo me preocupo por el equipo, trato de dar lo mejor de mi, y es así como me pagas.

Tyson. Bueno ya discúlpame, tratare de no volverlo hacer

Kenny. Ya dejemos esto atrás y sigamos con el entrenamiento, de seguro Kai esta entrenado y mañana nos demostrara su mejoramiento, así que no podemos quedarnos rezagados.

Max. Ya Jefe, déjanos descansar un poco mas.

Tyson. Bueno, creo que es hora de un pequeño refrigerio,

Hilary. Tu nuca cambiaras

Tyson- por que lo dices

Todos – por nada

Tyson pero por que, no entiendo 0o

Los chicos se dispusieron a tomar un merecido descanso, mientras Hilary ayudaba a Ray a preparar unos bocadillos, los demás permanecían recostados en el jardín.

Ray – es raro que Kai, no haya venido,

Hilary – si es verdad,-

Ray – ha de estar en su casa, a veces le gusta estar solo y que nadie lo moleste

Hilary - pero por que él es así, no lo puedo entender

Ray – bueno, su pasado es confuso, él no habla mucho sobre sí mismo, a nadie le dice lo que le pasa, ni lo que piensa.

Hilary – pero somos sus amigos, debería confiar en nosotros

Ray – ya sabes como es Kai, no confía en su propia sombra, bueno pero por que tanto interés en Kai; Hilary a mi se ...

Hilary –vas a seguir con eso, además tu fuiste el primero en nombrarlo

Ray: A si es verdad

Mientras tanto los otros chicos se encontraban descansando y pensando en la mortalidad del cangrejo, bueno menos Kenny, que se encontraba analizando algunas estadísticas.

Tyson – Jefe, cuando vas a dejar de revisar los datos

Kenny – Tyson, es importante que tenga actualizada la base de datos, para poder saber el avance del equipo

Max – ya no empiecen, y Tyson deja a Kenny en paz. Si él nuestro equipo nunca hubiese mejorado

Kenny – muchas gracias Max, por lo menos alguien valora mi trabajo

Max –ah Kenny, viejo amigo, me puedes ayudar con un trabajo de matemáticas,

Kenny – ya decía yo, que algo querías UU

Tyson – por que tardan tanto, me muero de hambre (poniendo sus manos en su vientre) YA NO AGUANTO MAS, si no como algo me desmayare

En ese momento llega Ray con una bandeja de emparedados.

Hilary – ya deja de hacerte el payaso

Tyson – a quien le dices payaso

Hilary – a quien más, le puedo decir

Tyson – pobre de Max, no lo ofendas de esa manera

Max- que gracioso Tyson (mientras toma un emparedado, bueno dos)

Kenny – yo también quiero (es que ve como Tyson empieza a devorar toda la bandeja)

Ray – apúrate y toma los que puedas, antes que se acaben

La sala de la casa Kinomoya, se escucha el teléfono y el abuelo de Tyson contesta

Abuelo –bueno quien habla-

? – hola

abuelo – como estas, (solo se escucha un ruido) ¿qué?

El abuelo sigue con la conversación, algo sorprendido (que será)

Ray –bueno chicos ya es hora de irse

Max- y siempre que elegiste, te quedaras en mi casa

Tyson –mmm glupque mmm (que)

Hilary – no hables con la boca llena que no se te entiende, donde están tus modales

Kenny – que pasa, Ray no tienes en donde quedarte

Ray – si, es que lo que pasa, es...

Tyson . ya dinos

Ray – estaba diciendo, dejen me que les explique ¬¬

Kenny –si

Ray ¬¬

Max – ya no lo interrumpan

Ray- bueno como les decía, es que el Sr. D, saldrá por un par de semanas de Japón, y como nosotros estamos entrenando, no puedo ir con él o regresarme a mi pueblo, por lo que me sugirió que podía rentarme un departamento, para que no me sienta solo en su casa e invite a un amigo a quedarse conmigo.

Tyson – ahh, no entiendo (n/a: no yo tampoco)

Ray- bueno, es que Max me invitó que me quede en su casa, pero yo no quiero dar muchas molestias.

Max –Ray, sabes que no eres una molestia, además estaremos juntos los dos, y será muy divertido

Ray: (no muy convencido) si, es verdad

Hilary. Pero no te veo muy contento, te pasa lago

Ray: no es nada, solo estoy cansado

Tyson: ya sabes que somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros

Kenny: si, estamos para apoyarnos, recuérdalo

Ray: no es nada

Tyson: ya no te juntes con Kai, que te va apagar lo amargado

Max: eso no es gracioso

Kenny: tiene razón Max

Tyson: esta bien, no digo nada

Hilary: bueno chicos ya es ora de irse

Todos se despiden del abuelo de Tyson y de este. Se dirigen a sus casa, Kenny acompaña a Hilary a su casa, mientras Max y Ray se dirigen a la casa del primero. Nadie se preocupo por que Kai, no fuera a entrenar, estaban seguros que este se encontraba entrenando por su cuenta. Además algunos tenían sus propios problemas y otros a penas iban a comenzar.


	3. La extraña habitacion

Capitulo 3

UNA EXTRAÑA HABITACION

(El hallazgo)

Ya había pasada dos días desde que su abuelo lo haba encerrado en esa _misteriosa _habitación.

_"Siempre he dicho que me gustaría estar solo, pero no de esta manera" _– se dijo si mismo.

Por primera vez preferiría oír los "inteligentes" comentarios de sus compañeros de equipo o soportar sus estupideces, principalmente las de Tyson.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco estoy tan desesperado, que estupideces piensas Kai Hiwatari, el estar con ellos te ha afectado el cerebro,- se dijo a modo de regaño -, (n/a: hablando para sí en tercera persona, se nota que el encierro le ha afectado)

Kai: es mejor que no los involucre en esta situación. Ellos no deben de saber lo que esta pasando

El silencio de ese lugar era ensordecedor, ya no aguantaba mas el encierro, así que decidió ejercitare un poco, se levanto de la cama y empezó a estira la piernas y hacer unas cuantas flexiones. (n/a: tienen que conservara la figura ¿oh no?)

_No me dejare vencer, nunca le daré la satisfacción a mi abuelo de verme derrotado_-

termino de hacer una serie de ejercicios y empezó a recorrer nuevamente la habitación

_- nunca había entrado a este lugar_-

Kai, recordó que el había llegado a esa casa cuando tenía 6 años para pasar una temporada con su abuelo, mientras sus padres realizaban un viaje de negocios, sin pensar que su vida tomaría un giro de 180 º y esa casa se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. Si es que a esto se le puede llamar hogar

Empezó a recordar lo que había ocurrido semanas antes de llegar a esa casa (Flash)

Se ve una gran sala, en el centro se encuentra un niño de ojos carmesí y cabello bicolor (si; es Kai) tocando el piano, a lado de él esta una joven mujer de tez blanca, rasgos finos y delicados y cabello azul claro.

Kai: lo estoy haciendo bien

: si lo estas haciendo bien, solo debes hacerlo un poco más rápido

Kai: no puedo mis manos son muy pequeñas y torpes

: eres pequeño pero no torpe, además tu eres muy listo par tu edad

kai: gracias mamá nn y tu eres muy linda

Mamá de Kai: Gracias, eres todo un caballero (en ese momento lleva su mano a la cabeza y toca su frente, s cara reflejaba dolor)

Kai: te pasa algo mamá¿te sientes mal? (el pequeño se veía muy preocupado)

Mamá de Kai: no es nada, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo no te preocupes ya se me pasara (sus labios forzaron una sonrisa, para tranquilizar al pequeño)

Kai:(deja de tocar el piano y abraza a su mamá tiernamente) Yo te cuidare

Mamá de Kai: (tratando de cambiar de tema) ¿Kai? dime ¿te gusta este lugar?

Kai: No me agrada; casi no cosco a nadie, no tengo amigos aquí

Mamá de Kai: Yo se que es difícil para ti adaptare a un nuevo lugar; pero sólo estaremos en Japón una temporada más y luego regresaremos a Rusia, te lo prometo

Kai: pero ya llevamos aquí más de dos meses

Mamá de Kai: si, lo se, pero tu papá debe de resolver algunos negocios

Kai: pero yo quiero estar en casa

Mamá de Kai: esta también es tu casa y yo estoy contigo

En ese momento entra el mayordomo a la sala:

Mayordomo: Sra. Hiwatari su esposo desea hablar con usted, se encuentra en el estudio

Mamá de Kai: Le dijo de que se trataba

Mayordomo: no Sra. Pero al parecer es algo importante, por que también se encuentra el Sr. Voltaire

Mamá de Kai: e-él, se encuentra aquí, por que no se me informó

Mayordomo: el Sr. Hiwatari me pidió que lo pasara al estudio cuando llegara, así que no creí fuese importante comunicarle de la llega del Sr. Voltaire

Kai¿mi abuelo esta aquí, pasa algo mamá, él casi no nos visita.

Mamá de Kai: No hijo, solo habrá venido a saludarnos. (se dirige al mayordomo) por favor dígale a mi esposo que en un momento estoy con ellos y una cosa más cada vez que venga el Sr. Voltaire, le pido que se me informe

Mayordomo: esta bien Sra., si no desea nada mas me retiro

Mamá de Kai: pequeño Kaiser, sigue con tu lección

Kai: pero mamá, si no estas tu; no me gusta tocar, además yo quiero salir al jardín a jugar

Mamá de Kai: no jovencito, no invente excusas, se quedara aquí, practicando a demás no quiero que...(te vea tu abuelo) descuides tus estudios, en un momento regreso y no te quiero ver fuera de esta sala

Kai: (algo molesto) Esta bien, pero ...

Mamá de Kai: ni una palabra más

Estuvo practicando durante un largo rato, su mamá no había regresado, así que creyó que sería una buena idea salir. Se dirigió al estudio para aluda a su abuelo, cuando estaba frente a la puerta oyó algo que cambio su sonrisa

Papá de Kai: El pequeño Kai se puede quedar contigo durante un par de semanas, si es que esto no te causa muchas molesta padre

Voltaire: será un placer hacerme cargo de mi único nieto

Mamá de Kai: pero, nunca se ha separado de nosotros durante tanto tiempo, no podemos llevarlo

Papá de Kai: No! Y sabes muy bien por que, ya hemos discutido esto antes Sophia

Mamá de Kai: Pero, pero... puede descuidar sus estudios y...

Voltaire: él estar bien conmigo, no te preocupes (la mira con desprecio) yo puedo encargarme de su educación, mejor que nadie (_incluso mejor que tu)_

Papá de Kai: solo será unas semanas, todo estará bien, recuerda que todo la que estamos haciendo es por su bienestar

Kai estaba parado en la puerta, no podría creer que sus padres lo dejarían con su abuelo, casi no se conocían y además cada vez que lo veía solo lo incomodaba con el asunto de que tenia que ser el mejor en todo por ser un HIWATARI. En ese instante la puerta se abrió salió su abuelo, Kai no se había dado cuenta en que momento termino la conversación, estaba solo parado frente a la puerta como una estatua. Su abuelo lo miro como si hubiese adquirido un trofeo y en bozo una cínica sonrisa.

Voltaire: no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar detrás de la puerta, que modales te han enseñado jovencito

Kai: yo... yo no quiero estar con usted, quiero ir con mis padres

Voltaire: creo que no tienes otra opción

Kai: yo no quiero,

Papá de Kai: NO LE HABLES ASÍ TU ABUELO, KAI, (saliendo del estudio)

Kai: (voltea a ver a su padre) Por que no me han dicho nada a mí, acaso no les importo

papá de Kai: No es eso, claro que te queremos y nos preocupamos por ti (se dirige hacia Kai para abrazarlo, pero este lo rechaza) Son negocios que surgieron, solo estarás con mi padre una semana

Kai: pero por que mamá también tiene que ir, ella siempre se queda conmigo

Papá de Kai: es que... necesito su ayuda, por eso va a ir conmigo

Kai: no e justo, tu me prometiste que me llevarías contigo en tu próximo viaje:

Papá de Kai: si lo se, pero es un viaje de ultimo momento, así que iras conmigo la próxima vez, te lo prometo

Kai: no es cierto, eres un mentiroso, nunca cumples tus promesas

Papá de Kai: BASTA YA! Tu no eres un niño malcriado

Voltaire: pues parece que si lo es, creo que necesita que lo eduquen con mas disciplina, un HIWATARI nunca se debe comportar de esa manera, recuerda como te eduque a ti

Papá de Kai: (algo nervioso) Bueno yo... padre

Mama de Kai: Nosotros consideramos que la educación de nuestro hijo es la adecuada, es sólo es un niño pequeño, no se le puede exigir ... ( acababa de salir del estudio, tenia los ojos llorosos)

Voltaire: Sophia, esta forma de pensar hará de Kai un débil e inútil, que necesite de otros

Sophia: todos necesitamos apoyo, amor y comprensión

Papa de Kai: por favor, no es el momento de discutir, he tomado una decisión y se hará lo que dije. Kai debe de entender, ya esta creciendo...

Sophia: No lo puedo creer de ti, tu nunca has pensado de esta manera... desde que llegamos a este país, has cambiado, te empiezo a desconocer

Kai: YA DEJEN DE HABLAR ASI, a caso creen que no entiendo.

Kai salió corriendo, se dirigía a su habitación, nunca había visto a sus padres discutir, y lo que mas le enojaba era que su abuelo disfrutaba eso. Sus padres quisieron hablar con él, pero el estaba demasiado enojado. Pasaron dos semanas antes del viaje de ellos, Kai solo quería saber por que tenia que ir con su abuelo, su nana lo podría cuidar, pero su padre insistía en que debía de conoce mejor a su abuelo y esta era una ocasión perfecta. Para calmarlo le dijeron que llegarían a tiempo para celebrar su cumpleaños y le dieron un regalo adelantado, Kai recibió a Dranzer (1)

El día que sus padres salieron de viaje fue llevado a casa de su abuelo, aun en el camino le suplicaba a su padre que cambiara de idea y que lo dejaran ir con ellos

Papa de Kai: por que no entiendes, ya lo hemos discutido este tema

Kai: pero... yo no quiero quedarme solo

Papa de Kai: no lo estarás, te quedaras con el abuelo, el te cuidara

Sophia: creo que Kai tiene razón, por que no va con nosotros (su voz se escuchaba algo quebrantada)

Papá de Kai: tu especialmente sabes por que no puede ir con nosotros, (dirigiéndose a su esposa)

Kai: por que no puedo ir

Papa de Kai: ya vez Sophia lo que me haces decir; mira Kai, espero que me entiendas, a donde vamos no... no te podremos cuidar

Kai: no los entiendo

Sophia: tiene razón tu papá, además te traeré un hermoso regalo y cuando regrese buscaremos una escuela donde puedas conocer niños de tu edad

Kai: no... no yo solo quiero ir con ustedes, y ustedes solo me quieren dejar con el abuelo, papa tu me prometisteis que me levarías, una promesa siempre se debe...

Papa de Kai: YA BASTA JOVENCITO, te comportas como (si darse cuenta le había dado una bofetada)

Kai: nunca me habías pegado (abraza a su mamá)

Papa de Kai: yo... yo lo siento, es que me desesperaste, entiende que solo será una semana... solo una semana, y todo esto acabara, se que te prometí que te llevaría conmigo, pero la circunstancias no lo permiten, pero esta vez te prometo que solo estarás con el abuelo una semana

Sophia: (abrazando a su hijo) Kai disculpa a tu padre, por favor. ("_yo soy la culpable de este viaje"_). Fue un accidente, nadie nunca te podrá una mano encima, ni tu padre ni yo.

Kai: (con sus ojos humedecidos) Mamá...

Papá de Kai: lo siento pequeño... (fue interrumpido por el chofer, pues acababan de llegar a su destino)

Hacia mucho frío a fuera, la nieve comenzaba a caer, Kai no deseaba salir de ese auto, pero su padre lo cargo, para que no caminara en la nieve. Temblaba un poco, pero no era por el frío. Mientras esperaban que la puerta se abriera, su mamá le puso una bufanda blanca que ella llevaba puesta. Le dijo que no se la quitara, tenia el olor de su perfume. Kai abrazo la bufanda.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de su abuelo, hablaron con él en privado, Kai tuvo que esperar en la sala, observo que la casa era demasiado callada y aburrida, todo era tan diferente a su casa, parecía que nadie vivía ahí, ya se sentía enjaulado y eso que solo llevaba solo unos minutos. Lo único que lo consolaba era que sus padres regresarían por él. Para no sentirse solo, llevo el regalo que le habían dado, aunque no entendía muy bien como funcionaba, pero lo habían dicho que Dranzer cuidaría de él.

Sus padres se despidieron, su mama lo abrazo tan fuerte, parecía que no quería soltarlo y le dio un bezo en la mejilla, su padre también lo abrazo. Le dijeron que se portara bien y que obedeciera a su abuelo en todo. Vio partir a sus padres, la nieve caía mas fuerte, la imagen de ellos se fue perdiendo. De sus ojos rodaron una lagrimas, pero rápidamente se las limpio, no quería que su abuelo lo viera llorar, pues eso a él no le gustaba.

Fue llevado a una habitación del segundo piso, esa noche como muchas mas ceno solo pues su abuelo no tenía tiempo para él. Durante la semana estuvo practicando sus lecciones de piano, pero su abuelo le dijo que ya era momento de entrenar y hacerse fuerte.

Esta semana se volvió una de las mas largas de su vida, antes de cumplir la semana sus padres llamaron a su abuelo para infórmale que sus asuntos se habían complicado, así que atrasarían el viaje de regreso, pasaron dos semanas mas, Kai estaba muy desesperado, quería llamar su padre pero no se lo permitían, algo malo pasaba él lo sabía, lo presentía.

A escondidas llamo a su papá par saber que pasaba, este le dijo que todo esta bien, Kai quiso hablar con su mamá, pero su padre le dijo que estaba dormida y no la podría despertar... pero estarían sin importar la circunstancia en su cumpleaños, pero n estuvieron... sufrieron un terrible accidente donde pendieron la vida.

(fin del flash)

Estos recuerdos Kai los reprimía, las imágenes de sus padres eran vagas, ya casi no los recordaba; no quería pensar mas en ellos, se sentía culpable de su muerte, pues él les había pedido que regresaran.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, que estuvo viviendo poco tiempo ahí, ya que fue llevado a Rusia para ser entrenado en la abadía. Donde recibió la educación mas disciplinada y severa, la que su abuelo siempre quiso para él. Cuando regreso a Japón, pasaba el menor tiempo posible es la mansión, por lo que nunca la había recorrido en su totalidad.

El lugar donde se encontraba, no era como las demás habitaciones, parecía que nadie hubiese estado en este lugar en años. La habitación se encontraba en el tercer piso, su decoración era al estilo victoriano, por lo que descarto que fuera del servicio, pues estaban en el primer nivel y las de visitas en el segundo piso, en donde también estaba su habitación.

Se pregunto por que su abuelo, lo había llevado ahí, había otros sitios mas aterradores en la mansión que la habitación donde se encontraba. Se fijo en los muebles, todos estaba llenos de polvo, como era posible que una habitación se encontraba en ese estado, ya que su abuelo no soportaba el desorden, a pesar de que ni él, ni su abuelo habitaban mucho tiempo la mansión, esta se encontraba siempre impecable, pues mucha gente trabajaba para mantenerla en buen estado.

Kai observo con mas detalle el lugar, noto un gran armario, una mesa para tomar té, unas sillas, alrededor de esta, al fondo de la habitación había un pequeño estudio, donde se encontraban varios libros y un escritorio. A lado de la chimenea se encontraba un piano. Había muchos detalles en el lugar, cuadros y objetos de decoración, pero algo le inquietaba, se preguntaba por que nadie mantenía limpia la habitación; el descuido de esta parecía que trataran de conservar algo¿pero qué? como cuando guardas una rosa en un libro, para que su esencia perdure, a pesar de que su aspecto cambie con el tiempo, esta situación lo incomodaba, que tenia de especial este lugar, y como su curiosidad fue aumentando empezó analizar el lugar, ya que la vez anterior solo buscaba una salida para escapar, ahora no sabia que buscar, pero sabia que encontraría algo¿pero que?. (Ese algo le puede traer muchos problemas... bueno aunque él no lo sabe...)

Primero se acerco al armario, trato da abrir una de sus puerta, pero estaban trabadas, aplico mayor fuerza para su segundo intento y logro abrirlo, se sorprendió al ver el contenido de este, claro era como el de todos los armarios, (que esperaba, armas).

Kai: esto no me sirve en nada... es solo ropa

Se desilusionó un poco, pensó que tal vez estaba exagerando y que el encierro ya lo estaba afectando, y que no había nada en especial en ese lugar, pero noto que todo la ropa era de hombre, trajes, corbatas, camisas, sacos, gabardinas, olían a humedad, tomo un saco y se dio cuenta que era de su medida, penso que tal vez su abuelo las había comprado para el nuevo colegio, pero era ropa vieja (que tacaño es el abuelo)

Kai: creo que ya estoy exagerando, me estaré volviendo como Tyson (n/a: se esta pareciendo a Tyson, o no mi pero pesadilla)

Se dispuso a regresarlo a su lugar cuando, se su ojos se fijaron en el escudo que tenía el traje y debajo de este estaba bordado en nombre de DAVID HIWATARI, el nombre de su padre, se quedo unos minutos en schock, no podía creer que fuese de su padre, de la impresión soltó la prenda, fijo su mirada en el saco que se encontraba en el suelo, sus ojos carmesí están tan abiertos, al igual que su boca, recobro inmediatamente su compostura y recogió la prenda.

Kai: no, no (un poco fuera de sí) fue de mí padre, pero que hace esto aquí. A caso esta habitación perteneció a mi padre. No lo puedo creer, siempre creí que él había vivido en Rusia, pero, pero que hace esto aquí

No podría cree que se encontraba en la habitación que una vez ocupo su padre, de el tenia pocos recuerdos, pero cual era el motivo de que lo encerrara en ese lugar, debía de haber una explicación, el conocía bien a su abuelo y algo tramaba.

Coloco en su lugar el saco y empezó a ver las otras prendas, todas formales y elegantes. Noto que en el fondo del armario algo brillaba, así que dirigió su mano hasta el pequeño destello, era una llave¿para que serviría...?

Kai siguió buscando en el armario algo que abriera esa llave, pero solo había más ropa, así que se digirió al pequeño estudio, vio un cuaderno de notas, lo tomo, eran apuntes sobre historia sobre la revolución rusa (en ruso claro), otros eran sobre la edad media y la época de la ilustración, estas notas estaban en ingles; noto que algunos libros eran de química, física, economía, había lagunas novelas, etc., penso que su padre era un chico muy estudioso, un nerd, tal vez para impresionar al abuelo y ganar su respeto; como lo hizo él con el beyblade, ya que sólo entrenaba para ser el mejor, competía por el honor de su familia y para que su abuelo estuviera orgulloso.

Kai: no creo que haya disfrutado mucho de su vida estudiantil

Abrió los cajones del escritorio, encontró acordes musicales, dibujos de paisajes, y un álbum de fotografías, se emociono al tomarlo, tal vez vería una foto de su padre, pero fue grande su desilusión al ver que alguien había arrancado todos las fotografías, solo quedaban pequeños fragmentos, en donde no se distinguía nada.

Kai: Quien habrá hecho esto?- se pregunto. - _Fue el abuelo_,- nunca había visto un retrato de su padre en la mansión, pero ¿por qué? A caso su abuelo no quería a su hijo o sólo lo hacía para no recordarlo.

Al abrir el último cajón, encontró un porta retratos donde se veía a un joven que era idéntico a él, con la mirada fría y distante, solo que este tenia el cabello de color gris al frente y negro. (n/a: como él pero en V force) y el de él es azul claro al frente y azul cobalto atrás (n/a: como en la primera serie)

Miro la fotografía por un largo rato, su cabeza no podía hilar ninguna idea, estaba muy emocionado, que mas descubriría en esa habitación, por su mente paso en darle las gracias a su abuelo por encerrarlo en ese lugar, claro que cambio de opinión, pero como dije, por la emoción no pensaba claramente, como él siempre lo hace.

Fin del capitulo

(1) En el segundo capitulo se explica como Kai recibió a Dranzer, así que por eso ya no lo volví a explicar

Sky d o la autora de esta loca historia: este capitulo esta dedicado a todas las personas que tuvieron la molestia de leerlo y dejar un review la vez anterior y que no pude contestar y gracais a las personas que leyeron nuevamente la historia y dejaron su opinion, pues sus comentarios me inspiraron a seguir, disculpen que tarde en actualizar,

**Malale:** gracias por tu apoyo, pues tu eres la culpable de que este en fan fictin y publique yo estas tonterías (así que ya saben con quien desquitares, es broma). Espero que actualices pronto tu fic de OTOÑO E INVIERNO, pues me dejaste en suspenso... eres mala, por eso me casi muy bien. Gracias por tus reviews y que tengas la molestia de contestar mis correos

**Ayanai:** gracias por tus comentarios, espero no desilucionarte con este capitulo, y también actualiza tus fics pues so geniales

**Maky akamine**: tienes razón, el abuelo de kai es un... pero todo tienen su por que y tu idea d que se comunique con sus amigos es buena, pero Kai es tan orgulloso que referiría morirse de hambre antes de pedir ayuda, sobre todo se sus amigos y en especial de Tyson.

**Cidmil jercoy**. Tu pregunta fue muy interesante y me inspiro para el siguiente capitulo, que ya esta terminado, bueno casi. Pero recuerda que no solo Kai tiene problemas, así que por eso no se han dado cuenta. Gracias por decir que te gusto y que esta super interesante, aunque espero que con este capitulo te siga gustando

**Alexa-knight drakness** (espero haber escrito bien el nombre), pero como estamos en confianza te voy a decir alexa, gracias por tu review, y espero que publiques tus historias, sabes que me encanto la de la LIGA EXTRAFALARIA fue genial, me hiciste reir mucho, es mas pensaba incluir un comercial tuyo en el fic, pero como se su pone que es drama, para no decir que es una churronovela, pero si me los prestas para mi otro fic, estaré encantada.

**Knd.** Gracias por leer esta loca historia

**Gladis.** Se que no te gusta que Kai pensara en Hilary, pero si no hay mas chicas en quien va a pensar, pero no te preocupes, hasta hora no he pensado que se quede con ella, pero bueno, ya me distes una idea

**Mi Firma o y Yo otra vez**: gracias a miga por tus comentarios, se que no a muchas les gusta la idea de que Kai piense en Hilary, pero ella también es su amiga, y bueno ya me están dando la idea de ponerlos de pareja, así que todas las amenazas que reciba te las mando. Espero que no se te olvide escribir el fic que me prometiste

**Annia y Shalimar**: son dos, gracias por sus idas y comentarios chicas, sobre las preguntas de Shalimar bueno

Por que Ray esta solo? Por que no tienen familia, esta sólito, alguien quiere hacerle compañía. El próximo capitulo de esta churronovela tratara sobre él.

Por que Tyson es tan tonto? Se callo cuando estaba chiquito y así quedo, (no te enoje malale)

Por que Max tiene cara de perrito? Fue un experimento genético, ya sabes su mama es una doctora

Por que Kenny no tiene ojos? Eso tal vez el mundo nunca lo sabrá, o solo se quisieron ahorrar tiempo los dibujantes

Espero que mis respuestas aclaren sus dudas y muchas gracias por decir que el fic esta superduper mega genial ( me pueden prestar esta palabra, por fis)

**Celes:** gracias por tu review y me encanta como escribes tus historias, ya confiesa por favor como lo haces de donde sacas tantas ideas.

**Danny:** Gracias por tu comentario

**Fantasma de la Niebla**: espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y espero que pronto actualices tu fic

Gabe Logan. gracias por tu comentario

Habda Ivanov: espero qeu este capitulo sea de tu agrado

AUTORA: si alguien se me paso les pido una mega disculpa y bueno como verán he abusado mucho de la palabra gracias,(las que me conocen saben que yo la utilizo mucho) pero les agradeceré si dejan sus comentarios, opiniones, idas, sugerencias, o lo que quieran decirme.

Espero actualizar pronto, pero como me costo escribir este capitulo y gracias nuevamente a los que hayan tenido la molestia de leer estas tonterías, PERO SON MIS TONTERISA. Nos leemos pronto

PD: en el ficLA PELICULA"THE MOVIE" y DESCRUBRIENDO LOS SECRETOS DE KAI al actualización tardara un par de semana, bueno lo digo por si alguien le interesa, es quie me los borraron tambien.


	4. La decision de Ray

**CAPITULO 4**

**LA DECISIÓN DE RAY**

Dedicado a Reyko (una gran amiga)

Lo que esta escrito en letra cursiva son pensamientos

Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Sr. Dickenson, se encontraba Ray, esperando que este le atendiera:

Ray: (suspirando) _Como me gustaría contar con alguien en estos momentos; Max Y Kenny tiene a su padres, Tyson a sus papá, a su hermano Hiro y a su loco abuelo,; bueno Kai, tampoco esta sólo aunque su abuelo no sea como el de Tyson, pero tienen a alguien_ (n/a: creo que Kai, preferiría estar solo), _pero yo estoy solo, no tengo a nadie (unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas), aunque las personas en la aldea eran buenas conmigo, el Sr. Dickenson desde que llegue me apoyado, pero no es lo mismo, aun me sigo sintiendo solo._

Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Secretaria: Joven Ray, el Sr. Dickenson, lo atenderá en un momento

Ray: (perdido en sus pensamientos) a si que, perdón, si me hablaba

Secretaria: se encuentra bien, joven Ray

Ray: si, si estoy bien nn (un poco apenado)

En la casa de Max, después de comer él y su papá se encontraban viendo la televisión. El papá de Max sostenía un misterioso sobre

Papá de Max: (pensando) _No tengo el valor, para hablar con Max, como le explico la situación, creo que... mejor no, pero no quiero preocuparlo_

Max: Te pasa algo papá, te veo preocupado

Papá de Max: no es nada, sólo estoy

Max: que tienen en las manos (refiriéndose al sobre)

Papá de Max: aaahhh esto, pues veras son... son estados de cuenta, si eso es lo que son

Max? (no le entendió) bueno, creo que mejor voy a casa de Tyson, nos quedamos de ver ahí para seguir entrenando (raro no), y ojalá vaya Kai, ya que a faltado a tres entrenamientos

Papá de Max: de verdad, pero si se ve que es un chico responsable y un poco enojon¿no estará enfermo?

Max: no lo creo, a de estar molesto con nosotros, bueno, siempre lo esta, pero así es él. Es nuestro amigo y debemos aceptarlo tal y como es nn

Papá de Max: bueno cuídate y no legues tarde

Max: papá verdad que sigue la oferta, de que Ray pase una temporada con nosotros¿verdad?

Papá de Max: si hijo, _creo que te hara bien contar con alguien y que mejor que un amigo_

Max: gracias papá eres el mejor, bueno ya me voy o se me va a ser tarde, nos vemos al rato, adiós.

Papá de Max: Cuídate ( se le acerca y abraza a Max) _pero que haría yo sin ti, no te perderé Max _

Max: me estas asfixiando (_que bueno que nadie de mis amigos me vio, que pena_) Papá voy a entrenar, no me voy de la casa (ya un poco molesto)

Papá de Max: lo siento es que me deje llevar por la emoción nn

Max: bueno adiós (mejor me voy antes de que se ponga mas sentimental)

Secretaría: Joven Ray, puede par, el Sr. Dickenson, lo esta esperando nn

Ray: sólo a sitio con la cabeza y entro a la oficina

Sr. Dickenson. Ray pasa, toma asiento por favor.

Ray: gracias

Sr. D: bueno espero que hayas considerado las cosas y ya hayas tomado una decisión, no quiero presionarte, lo sabes, así que respetare cualquier decisión tuya.

Ray: bueno, he pensado en regresar a mi pueblo, pero con el campeonato en puerta, no quiero defraudar a mis amigos, así que me quedaré

Sr. D: me alegra oír eso, sabes, no me esperaba otra cosa de ti, así que te buscare un departamento o si quieres puedes...

Ray: no hace falta, Max me ofrecido que pase con él una temporada

Sr. D: mucho mejor, si estaré mas tranquilo sabiendo que estas con buenas personas

Ray: pero aun no me a explicado por que tiene que irse de Japón

Sr. D: (algo nerviosos, por el cuestionamiento de Ray) Tengo que arreglar unos problemas de la BBA, est todo, no los puedo resolver desde esta oficina, por eso saldré fuera del país

Ray: pero no es nada malo, que...

Sr. D: (con una risa fingida) no, sólo son negocios, no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, pero no se resuelven de un día para otro, sí que no tengo fecha de regreso, pueden ser unos días, o unas semanas, por ese motivo, no quiero dejarte sólo, sabes que me preocupo por ti (_te considero como a un hijo_)

Ray: gracias, Sr. D.

En ese momento se escucha el teléfono y el Sr. Dickenson tomo la llamada

Secretaría: Sr. D. Tienen una llamada por la línea 3 de la BBA europea. Es urgente que atienda.

Sr. D: si en un momento, tomo la llamada, Ray tengo que atender unos asuntos

Ray: no se preocupe Sr. D. Mañana me mudo con Max, gracias por todo

Sr. D: (toma el teléfono y contesta) si, diga... espere un momento por favor, (se dirige a Ray) sabes que esto será temporal

Ray: si, lo se, bueno tengo que irme, hoy tengo entrenamiento en casa de Tyson, hasta luego

El Sr. D. tomo nuevamente la llamada, algo andaba mal, ya que se veía muy nervioso, tartamudeaba al hablar; Ray se dirigía al puerta y volteo su mirada al Sr. D., sus ojos se humedecieron y salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí.

En el dojo Kinomiya

Tyson: (impaciente) los chicos no llegan, ya es tarde, se suponía que estarían aquí desde hace ...

Kenny: cinco minutos

Hilary: no crees que estas exagerando Tyson

Tyson – exagerando yo¡EXAGERANDO YO,; no estoy exagerando, si

Kenny y Hilary : -- 0o

Tyson: (siguiendo con su discurso) si yo lego un poco tarde, se molestan conmigo

Hilary: bueno, es que a veces no llegas UN POCO TARDE, si no que llegas una hora después de lo indicado ¬.¬

Kenny: (adelantándose a lo que sería sin duda otra discusión) bueno chicos, Max, Ray y Kai tendrán alguna excusa, no es de ellos costumbre llegar tarde.

Tyson: bueno tal vez Ray y Max tenga alguna excusa, pero Kai... no creo que venga hoy; a mí se me hace que nos abandono, típico de él.

Hilary: ya cállate Tyson, tal vez este enfermo o tenga algún problema

? – Tal vez, pero creo que Tyson tienen razón, y eso es raro

Los chicos voltearon a ver a la persona que hablaba.

Tyson: Hiro! Hermano que haces aquí,

Hiro: (dándole un abrazo a Tyson) hola hermanito, bueno yo

Abuelo: Hiro, que bueno que llegaste, necesito hablar contigo

Tyson: de donde saliste abuelo

Hiro: bueno chicos, nos vemos al rato y si Kai no ha venido, por que no van a buscarlo a él. (Hiro acompaña a su abuelo a dentro de la casa)

Kenny: sería una buena idea

Max: (que llegaba en ese momento) ¿qué sería una buena ida Jefe?; modificar los blades como lo sugerí nn

Hilary: no Max, Kenny se refería a la idea de ir a buscar a Kai, ya que si o viene hoy serían 3 sesiones de entrenamiento sin él.

Max: bueno podemos hacerlo, pero tal vez él o quiera hablarnos

Kenny: pero como lo sabremos si no vamos a buscarlo

Tyson: (algo molesto) escúchenme todos; Kai no es un bebé al que debemos cuidar, ya esta grandecito así que si esta enfermo o indispuesto, puede levantar el teléfono y llamarnos; pero como el SR. AMABILIDAD no le gusta dar explicaciones de sus actos

Hilary: ya, Tyson si no quieres ir a buscarlo, mejor dilo y déjate de tonterías

Kenny: chicos, chicos mejor empecemos, tal vez, Kai venga en cualquier momento y nosotros estamos peleando por un asunto sin importancia.

Los chicos comenzaron a entrenar, Ray se unió al grupo, pero de Kai, no había señal alguna. Después de 2 horas de un arduo entrenamiento, tomaron un merecido descanso.

Max: (agotado) díganme por que hacemos esto¡**por favor recuérdemelo!** (se tira al suelo)

Ray: por que queremos conservar el titulo de campeones mundiales (se sienta aun lado de este)

Tyson: si seguimos así nadie podrá con nosotros

Max: si seguimos así, hasta un niño de jardín (kinder) podrá derrotarnos, ya no puedo más, necesito tomar un descanso

Ray: yo te apoyo, creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, no creo poder dar una vuelta más

Tyson: necesito comer algo, para recuperar energías

Kenny: bueno chicos, creo que es todo por hoy, tu que piensas Hilary (se voltea a ver a Hilary)

Hilary. ... (estaba pensativa)

Kenny: Hilary, me escuchaste, te pasa algo, andas muy distraída

Hilary: no, no me pasa nada, es que sólo...

Tyson: es que extraña a su noviecito

Ray y Max comenzaron a reírse, aunque lo tratan de disimular tapándose la boca

Max: estoy tan cansado que hasta me duele reír

Hilary: ¬¬ sigue con eso, cuando van a madurar, él es nuestro amigo y por eso me preocupo (le dirige una mirada asesina a Tyson)

Ray: de veras, que no pueden estar un minuto sin pelear, mejor me voy no tengo ganas, ni las fuerzas para ser el referí.

Tyson: solo es una broma, a poco creen que Kai pueda tener novia, con lo amargado que es yo creo que nadie lo puede soportar o que él se interese en una chica mandona como Hilary, bueno aunque pensándolo bien ella podría con el, por el geniecito que se cargan los dos harían una linda pareja

Hilary: Tyson te voy a... (estaba roja de coraje)

Ray: ya ven, ni un solo minuto de paz y tranquilidad puede haber

Tyson: solo bromeaba, no te enojes (temiendo por su seguridad)

Ray:(dirigiéndose a Max) oye, Max todavía sigue la oferta de quedarme una temporada en tu casa

Max: si claro, sabes que eres bienvenido y puedes quedarte el tiempo que lo necesites

Ray: gracias Max

Max: cuando te mudas

Ray: se podrá desde mañana

Max: no creo que haya problema, solo tenemos que acomodar la habitación,

Tyson: (un poco celosos, por que no lo incluían a él) Ray, también esta es tu casa, así que si te cansas de Max, ya que a veces es insoportable, puedes venir

Max: ¬¬ que gracioso eres

Ray: gracias, eso creo

Kenny: (que se encontraba como siempre analizando estadísticas) bueno, mañana en la playa será el entrenamiento, descansen bien, ya que el programa será mas exigente que el de hoy

Los chicos: mas exigente, noooo

Kenny: y una cosa más, por favor sean puntuales

Los chicos comenzaron a despedirse, Ray iría con Max para avisarle al padre de este, que Ray se quedaría a partir de mañana con ellos. Tyson se dirigiría a saludar a su hermano Hiro, ya que desde que llego no había salido ni siquiera a saludar a los chicos y Kenny solo hablaba sobre lo que necesitaban mejorar cada uno. Hilary, que después de enojarse con Tyson no había hablado, no aguanto más y grito:

Hilary¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGOS SON USTEDES?

Todos. 0o (que le pasa, se habrá vuelto loca)

Max: Hilary, te encuentras bien (tenía algo de miedo)

Hilary: tal vez Kai nos necesite, o se encuentre en un gran problema y ustedes ni si quiera se preocupan por él, eso no es ser un buen amigo

Tyson: estas más loca que de costumbre, a demás Kai no necesita ayuda, el siempre lo dice.

Ray: pero... y si Hilary tienen la razón

Max: recuerdan cuando nos quiso robar nuestras bestias bit

Todos: si, (Hilary no entendió, ya que ella no estuvo con ellos en el primer año cuando se formaron los Bladebleaker)

Kenny: y que tienen que ver con que Kai no venga, acaso crees que lo vuelva a intentar, no lo creo, el a cambiado

Ray: recuerden que eso quedo en el pasado, y es un tema que a Kai le incomoda

Tyson: pero él se lo busco

Todos: ¬¬

Tyson: yo no quise decir eso (un poco apenado)

Max: bueno, ese no es el punto, yo lo que quería decir, antes de ser interrumpido era que en aquella ocasión cuando Kai nos quiso robar nuestras bestias bit; estaba siendo manipulado por su abuelo, lo recuerdan

Tyson: si ese Voltaire es un loco, no le importo lastimar a su nieto para alcanzar su propósito ... ¿creen que este obligándolo de nuevo o lo haya castigado?

Ray: con Voltaire nada se sabe

Kenny: ya es tarde y solo estamos especulando, tal vez nada de lo que dijo Max y Tyson esta pasando, miren si no viene mañana, lo vamos a buscar ¿qué les parece?

Max: pero si esta en problemas

Ray: no lo creo, Kai es muy listo y no se dejaría engañar por su abuelo

Tyson: yo estoy de acuerdo con el Jefe, ustedes que dicen

Hilary: pero, y si ...

Max: yo estoy de acuerdo con Tyson y Kenny nada ganamos con especular, esperemos hasta mañana

Ray: lo siento Hilary pero es lo más sensato

Ya estaba acordado si Kai no se presentaba mañana irían a buscarlo, así que se despidieron y Kenny acompaño a Hilary a su casa, Tyson se moría de ganas por hablar con su hermano y de paso comer algo; Ray y Max se dirigieron a la casa de este ultimo.

Gracias a la personas que dejaron review, disculpen la tardanza, pero no lo había podido subir, y ojalá no me borren este fic, ya que borraron nuevamente los otros

Gabe Logan, Ayanai, EmilyHiwatari, Mika; Habda Ivanov, Orkin y Kawaii, gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado, y les prometo que el próximo capitulo estará Kai mostrando su lado vulnerable. Nos leemos luego.


	5. Mostrando el lado humano

CAPITULO V

MOSTRANDO EL LADO HUMANO

_¡Ay! Cuantas veces al reír se llora_

_¿nadie de lo alegre de la risa fíe,_

_por que en los seres el dolor devora,_

_el alma llora cuando el rostro ríe!_

_Si se muere la fue, si huye la calma,_

_Si solo abrojos nuestra planta pisa_

_Lanza a la de faz la tempestad del alma_

_Un relámpago triste: la sonrisa. (1)_

Kai estaba aun contemplando la fotografía de su padre, había pasado horas mirándola, no se percato del tiempo, estaba sentado en el escritorio y tenía el porta retratos enfrente de él, se memorizó la foto completa, observo cuidadosamente cada detalle, como estaba peinado, en como portaba el uniforme de manea impecable, a diferencia de él, pues nunca le ha gustado seguir las reglas. Pero lo que mas le llamo su atención fueron sus ojos, con esa mirada, tan fría y distante, parecida a la de él; se preguntaba por que su padre estaba triste, a caso el tampoco fue feliz, se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, (ya tenía días que no sonreía) al pensar en todo lo se parecían los dos, si alguien viera esa foto dirían que era él, solo con otro tono de cabello .

Ya no aguanto más por sus mejillas se deslizaron rápidamente algunas lagrimas, se recargo en el escritorio y abrazo la fotografía, aunque el no quería estaba llorando, por más que se resistía a no hacerlo, sus ojos parecían no entender su orden, abrazo mas fuerte el porta retratos, penso que su vida sería diferente si su padre viviera, si estuviera en ese momento a su lado, tal vez su abuelo no lo lastimaría mas, ni lo obligaría a tomar decisiones que él no quiere, tal vez jamas hubiese estado en la abadía, ni conocido a Boris, ni jugado el beyblade, tal vez él sería como cualquier chico, sin temer a fracasar, no tendría que preocuparse por ser el mejor, no tendría que aparentar ser fuerte, y lo mas importante no tendría que estar solo, por que su padre estaría con el y lo defendería de todos, lo protegería y jamas lo dejaría, le daría todo ese cariño que tanto necesita... pero ese tal vez... ese hubiera... no existe. Nadie puede cambiar las cosas, nadie y Kai lo sabe muy bien; que el soñar, el pensar en como sería su vida con sus padres no cambia nada, sólo aumentaba su dolor.

Kai - por que, por que me dejaste, por que no debiste ir a ese viaje, prometiste volver, prometiste que estarías en mi cumpleaños, lo prometiste. Un a vez me dijiste que nunca permitirías que alguien me lastimara, y que siempre estarías conmigo, pero no fue así. NO FUE ASÍ, **ERES UN MENTIROSO** (miro la fotografía). ¡JAMÁS CUMPLISTES TU PALABRA!

FLASH BACK

En un hermoso jardín cubierto por una ligera capa de nieve; un niño jugaba con una pequeña pelota tratando de impresionar a su mamá y sin darse cuenta resbaló, estaba muy apenado. Su padre que estaba observando la escena a lo lejos, corrió a su lado para ayudarlo.

Me duele (señalando su rodilla).

No fue nada, solo es un pequeño raspón, no te preocupes.

Ya no quiero jugar, quiero entrar a la casa (sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse).

Nunca te des por vencido, debes intentarlo otra vez.

Y si me vuelvo a caer...

Yo voy estar a tu lado y te ayudare

Y si me caigo cuando tu no estas

Yo siempre estaré a tu lado y te voy a cuidar de todo. Te lo prometo (lo abrasa y lo carga)

Siempre vas a estar conmigo, me lo acabas de prometer (en sus labios se formo una gran sonrisa)

Siempre, eres lo que mas quiero. Recuérdalo (abraza a su pequeño hijo fuerte mente)

En un arrebato de enojo aventó el porta retratos contra el suelo, el vidrio que protegía la fotografía se rompió, Kai se recargo en la mesa y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, estaba llorando mas fuerte, como nunca lo había hecho; las lagrimas no se detenía.

Kai - ¡BASTA YA! YO NO SOY DÉBIL, SOY FUETE. Tu recuerdo me hace daño. Sabes papá, creo que fue lo mejor, que se fueran y me dejaran solo (se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas) Yo no soy débil, soy muy fuete, puedo soportar cualquier cosa. Yo no soy débil, soy muy fuete, puedo soportar cualquier cosa

Se lo repitió una y otra vez tratando de convencerse así mismo, pero aun sentía un profundo dolor en su corazón, un dolor tan grande, como el que sintió cuando le informaron que jamas volvería a ver a sus padres

Necesitaba despejar su mente, así que se fue a recostar para tratar de descansar un poco, este día había sido de mucha sorpresas para él, recordó muchas cosas que había tratado de olvidar para que no lo lastimaran, pero ahora sus sentimientos estaba encontrados, al mismo tiempo sentía odio y amor por sus padres. Estaba aun mas confundido que de costumbre.

Un torbellino de emociones se acababa de desencadenar.

Recordó como era su vida antes de llegara con su abuelo y como esta se transformo. Al ver el retrato de su padre se dio cuenta de cuan vulnerable es, a pesar de demostrar siempre que es una persona fría sin importar la situación, que solo detrás de esa personalidad , hay un chico que pide a gritos un poco de amor, de compresión, de compañía... Pero tiene miedo de que las personas que él mas quiere lo abandonen y lo dejen solo como sus padres. Jamas confiara en nadie...

Mostrar su lado humano, lo hace vulnerable, es mejor utilizar una mascara, ha aprender a sonreír aunque se tenga destrozado el corazón. A ocultar sus sentimientos, para no compartir lo que siente con nadie, durante toda su vida lo ha hecho. Es la única manera que a encontrado para defenderse y sentirse protegido.

Aunque deseaba dormir y olvidar lo sucedido, solo pensaba en sus padres. Así que decidió volver al estudio, y buscar mas cosas, detalles que le dieran una idea de cómo fue su padre a su edad, estaba muy intrigado.

GRACIAS a las perdona que dejaron review, y a las que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta capitulo, que es el que mas trabajo me a costado escribir a pesar de ser muy corto, espero que les haya gustado

(1) es un fracmento dela poesia del escritor Juan de Dios Peza, titulada REIR LLORANDO

Mika. espero qeu no te haya hecho llorar

Orkin. pues creo que si le agrege mucho drama... parece una churronovela

kawaii. bueno no solo ray y kai van a sufrir en esta historia... soy muy mala


	6. Una pequeña discusion entre hermanos

**CAPITULO VI**

**UNA PEQUEÑA DISCUSION ENTRE HERMANOS**

En el dojo Kinomiya Hiro platicaba con su abuelo en la sala sobre su repentino viaje y el motivo de su visita:

Abuelo no se si todo vaya a salir bien, como me gustaría no ser yo él que le de la noticia- decía Hiro preocupado- necesito tu ayuda

No te preocupes, él ya a madurado mucho, en estos últimos años, entenderá- mientras decía esto el abuelo de Tyson bebía un poco de té

Pero... yo todavía no puedo asimilar la noticia, no se como lo vaya a tomar él- su voz reflejaba angustia.

No lo se, solo espero que todo salga bien

Si tienes razón, pero no tengo el valor de hablar con él en estos momentos

Entre mas nos tardemos, mas sufrirá, acaso quieres que él se entere de todo, cuando lleguen ellos dos, creo que eso si no lo soportaría- el abuelo dejo la taza en la mesa de la sala- Hiro, debes tomar una decisión.

Lo se abuelo, lo se...

Afuera del Dojo Tyson despedía a sus amigos y se dirigía a la cocina para probar un rico aperitivo antes de la cena pero al final decidió ir a saludar a su hermano ya que tenia meses de no verlo pues Hiro se había ido a estudiar fuera del país

Que raro que mi hermano este aquí todavía no comienzan las vacaciones¿por qué habrá venido? Tal vez no puede vivir lejos de su hermano el campeón Mundial - mientras pensaba esto comenzó a reír un poco

Al llegar a la puerta de la sala escucho que su hermano y se abuelo platicaba de manera muy extraña.

Creo que no debí a ver venido, debería ser él el que estuviera aquí y hablara con Tyson... pero como siempre nunca tiene tiempo por que prefiere su trabajo- esto ultimo lo dijo ya muy molesto Hiro

Debes entenderlo, es su manera de evadir la realidad, para él tampoco ha sido nada fácil, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida

Pero... pero y nosotros, nunca le hemos preocupado, por que no viene y habla con él, por que no tiene el valor de enfrentarlo, por que, dime abuelo

El abuelo se quedo callado, sabía lo mucho que esto afectaba a Hiro.

Te diré por que, por que es mas fácil, tomar el teléfono decirme a mi que... que

Decirte que... de que están hablando, quien tiene que hablar conmigo- Tyson acababa de entrar a la sala.

Que... nadie te enseño a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas- Hiro estaba muy molesto.

Pero oí que hablaban de mí- decía Tyson sorprendido

Tú siempre crees que la gente esta hablando de ti, te crees muy importante- Hiro se paro y se dirigía a su hermano- pero sabes que no lo eres.

Vasta Hiro, no le hables así a tu hermano- el abuelo intervino

Lo siento Hiro yo no quería molestarte, solo quería unirme a ustedes en la conversación y saber como te ha ido, y como oí mi nombre... pues yo creí que... lo siento tienes razón, mejor me voy debo de revisar unas cosas ... – la voz de Tyson se escuchaba algo triste

No Tyson espera... tú no tiene la culpa de que este moleste, discúlpame, no debí descargar mi enojo en ti... lo siento- Hiro le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano.

No hay problema... pero por un momento si me preocupaste- Tyson le devuelve la sonrisa a Hiro- Y como has estado hermano, a que debemos tu visita.

Bien... pero estoy cansado del viaje, creo que mejor mañana hablamos, me voy a mi habitación a tratar de descansar y gracias abuelo por el té... – Hiro bostezo un poco- bueno hasta mañana.

No va a cenar, he preparado mi platillo especial- decía el abuelo

No gracias, comí algo en el avión- fue lo último que dijo Hiro, ya que salió del la sala.

Él se lo pierde... entonces le tocara mas a mi pequeño nieto- el abuelo comenzó a buscar a Tyson por toda la sala- donde se metió, por que nadie quiere comer de mi platillo especial, se vera un poco mal, pero...mmm sabe delicioso, digo a quien no le gusta comer hígado de bacalao al mojo de ajo acompañado de una rica salsa de cebolla... no lo entiendo

Tyson escapo de su abuelo y quería prepararse un pequeño refrigerio antes de irse a dormir, pero estaba mas preocupado por la actitud de Hiro.

Que es lo que le pasara a Mi hermano... mejor me voy a descansar y mañana hablo con él, ya que también estoy muy cansado, hoy Kenny se paso con el entrenamiento y tengo mucha tarea que hacer, solo Kai se salvo de este castigo de seguro a de estará en su pequeña mansión disfrutando de la gran vida, mientras nosotros estamos aquí preparándonos.- Tyson entro a su habitación y tomo uno de sus cuadernos para terminar los ejercicios que el profesor de matemáticas les había dejado- Como detesto las matemáticas, no sirve de nada saber cual es la raíz cuadrada de 1206, ojalá Kenny estuviera aquí para que me ayudara con mi tarea... _creo que no hay nadie que sufra mas que yo en estos momentos._ Mejor me duermo.

El ultimo pensamiento de Tyson fue algo egoísta, que sabia él del sufrimiento y las preocupaciones de los demás, no sabía que Ray se sentía solo por no tener una familia o del dolor de Kai por recordar a sus padres y el tener un abuelo que lo tarta como un objeto; o de las preocupaciones de Hiro por tener que ser él en darle una noticia que sacudiría todo su pequeño mundo y que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

En otro lugar del Dojo, Hiro entraba su habitación, era un lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos.

Estoy aquí otra vez, el abuelo no a cambiado nada desde mi ultima visita- mientras decía eso acomodaba su equipaje en la cama y él se acostaba a un lado – dirigió su mirada a un pequeño buró que estaba a lado se su cama y observo con cuidado una fotografía- estaba toda su familia: sus padres, él, su pequeño hermano y su abuelo.

Nada fue lo mismo sin ti mamá, todo cambio cuando te fuiste, como recuerdo esos días en que todos éramos muy felices, y papá estaba con nosotros, pero cuando nos dejaste él ya no fue el mismo se concentro en su trabajo demasiado, se olvido poco a poco de nosotros- unas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- yo recuerdo todo muy bien, por que ya era un niño grande, pero Tyson era pequeño, él no tiene recuerdos de ti como yo, él no se acuerda que en las noches nos arropabas y nos contabas un cuento y al final nos dabas un tierno beso, y que Papá nos cargaba en sus hombros... y estabamos todos juntos. Basta que tonterías estoy diciendo...

Hiro se paro y decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco para aclarar su mente. Así que salió al patio, la noche estaba muy hermosa.

Por eso no me gusta venir, este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, ahora entiendo un poco a Kai, cuando prefiere no hablar del pasado, pero ahora tengo problemas mas grandes sí que mejor me concentro en le presente... el abuelo tiene razón, él a sufrido mucho y tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, quiso mucho a Mamá y nunca nos dejo solo siempre podemos contar con él y bueno el abuelo ha sido un gran apoyo, creo que debo apoyarlo. Solo espero que Tyson entienda la situación.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, Max llegaba a su casa acompañado de Ray para infórmale a su papá que su amigo se quedaría con ellos por una temporada, ya que su tutor el Sr. Dickenson saldría por un viaje de negocios y no había nadie que se pudiera hacer cargo de él.

Papá ya llegue y traje visitas¡Papá¿Dónde estas?- Max comenzó a buscar a su papá por toda la casa.- Qué raro que no este, nunca sale sin decírmelo.

Tal vez tuvo una emergencia, y como no estabas no te localizo; decía Ray para calmar a su amigo, ya que lo veía algo preocupado.

No lo creo, siempre me deja algún mensaje o me llama al celular.

No te preocupes,

Pero si paso algo malo y no me pudo localizar.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien habría la puerta, era le papá de Max

¡Hola chicos¿Cómo están?

Preocupados¿dónde estabas papá, creí que había pasado algo malo Max se escuchaba lago molesto.

Vamos Max, solo salí a comprar a la tienda

¿y que es lo que compraste? Por que no veo que traigas nada

Bueno yo... es que no había lo que fui a buscar- su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa- pero... vaya modales Max, ofrécele algo a tu amigo, Ray ¿quieres algo de tomar?

No gracias, solo venia a agradecerle por aceptar que yo me quede por un tiempo- decía Ray algo apenado.

No es nada, sabes que aquí eres bienvenido, y no te preocupes, el Sr. Dickenson ya hablo conmigo y me explico todo, así que esta será tu casa a partir de ahora. Solo espero que Max no te de mucha lata

Papá que esta diciendo, yo no soy esa clase de personas- Max cruzo los brazos, mostrando su disgusto, lo que causo la risa de los demás.

Bueno me retiro, ya es tarde y debo acomodar mis cosa, ya que mañana parte el Sr. Dickenson. Nos vemos mañana Max, y gracias por todo Sr. Mizahura.- Al terminar de hablar Ray hizo una reverencia la cual fue correspondida por el padre de Max.

Max acompaño a Ray hasta la puerta y lo despidió, estaba muy contento por que a partir de mañana su amigo estaría con él, sería como tener a un hermano mayor.

Bueno Max, tenemos mucho que hacer, hay que arreglar la habitación que ocupara Ray.

Si papá, y gracias por aceptar a Ray

Sabes que lo aprecio mucho, a él y a todos tus amigos. Y manos a la obra, sube y recoge lo que ya no usamos.

Y tu que vas a hacer, no me diga que me vas a dejar todo a mi.

No te alcanzo, voy a traer una cajas para acomodar lo que ya no usamos de esa habitación y traer ropa para la cama

Esta bien.- Max subió a la habitación que ocuparía Ray.

_Espero que su compañía te ayude, a para soportar los malos momentos que se acercan_- esto decía mientras veía a su hijo subir por las escaleras- Nunca borres esa sonrisa Max. Mejor me apuro.

Mientras en una habitación un chico había dejado aun lado su mascara de inquebrantable y mostrado su lado humano, reflejando la necesidad de amor. Algunas heridas habían sido nuevamente abiertas, a pesar de querer reprimir sus emociones, le era difícil fingir que no pasaba nada.

Aunque deseaba dormir y olvidar lo sucedido, solo pensaba en sus padres. Así que decidió volver al estudio, y buscar mas cosas, detalles que le dieran una idea de cómo fue su padre a su edad, su curiosidad iba en aumento y estaba muy intrigado por saber mas.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, tomo la fotografía que había tirado, pero uno de los cristales le corto la mano, así que busco algo con que curarse la herida

Genial, es lo único que me faltaba- Kai miraba su mano; la sangre comenzó a cubrir rápidamente la palma de su mano, la herida era algo profunda, y con mucho cuidado saco el pedazo de cristal que se había incrustado en su piel. El dolor que sintió en ese momento no era nada comparado al que sentía en su corazón.

Hola, soy yo nuevamente. Disculpen por tardar mucho en actualizar, pero no había tenido tiempo y ni nada de imaginación, espero que les haya gustado. Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja u opinión me la hacen saber dejando un review. Como verán en este fic no solo Kai será el único que tenga problemas. Les agradezco mucho a las personas que dejaron mensaje, en este momento no puedo contestarlo, por que dicen que hay una nueva regla que prohibe que se conteste los review en los mensaje. Pero gracias a las personas que tuvieron la molestia de dejar un mensaje, en el capitulo anterior, espero saber su opinión.

Gracias, ahora plasta el botoncito que dice GO


	7. Una hermosa mañana

CAPITULO VII

UNA HERMOSA MAÑANA

Mientras en una habitación un chico había dejado aun lado su mascara de inquebrantable y mostrado su lado humano, reflejando la necesidad de amor. Algunas heridas habían sido nuevamente abiertas, a pesar de querer reprimir sus emociones, le era difícil fingir que no pasaba nada.

Aunque deseaba dormir y olvidar lo sucedido, solo pensaba en sus padres. Así que decidió volver al estudio, y buscar mas cosas, detalles que le dieran una idea de cómo fue su padre a su edad, su curiosidad iba en aumento y estaba muy intrigado por saber mas.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio, tomo la fotografía que había tirado, pero uno de los cristales le corto la mano, así que busco algo con que curarse la herida

Genial, es lo único que me faltaba- Kai miraba su mano; la sangre comenzó a cubrir rápidamente la palma de su mano, la herida era algo profunda, y con mucho cuidado saco el pedazo de cristal que se había incrustado en su piel. El dolor que sintió en ese momento no era nada comparado al que sentía en su corazón.

Abrió los cajones del escritorio, pero no había nada que le sirviera en ese momento. Se acordó que no había revisado el último cajón, por completo, ya que fue allí donde encontró la fotografía de su padre.

Iba a abrir el cajón para revisarlo, pero algo lo detuvo, fue un poco de miedo, ya que no quería encontrar otra sorpresa.

No creo que haya algo útil, mejor limpio la herida ante que se infecte- quito su mano del cajón y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la llave del lavamanos y comenzó a limpiar su herida. El agua limpio la herida de su mano quitando la sangre que la cubría. Ya estaba acostumbrado a curarse el mismo las heridas, no era la primera vez que se lastimaba. Busco algún material de curación como vendas o algodón pero no halló nada, así que al final rompió una toalla y la utilizo como una venda.

_No soy ningún niñito que necesita ayuda cuando se lastima… puedo solo, lo he hecho muchas veces_. – pesaba Kai cuando terminaba de vendar su mano- _siempre ha sido así desde que ustedes se fueron, al abuelo jamás le he importado. A nadie..._

Salió del baño, estaba algo cansado, el encierro ya estaba afectándolo, se sentía débil y un poco mareado, aunque perdió un poco de sangre sabía muy bien que no era esa la razón, si no el estar en ese lugar, ya que no solo físicamente se sentía mal, sino también emocionalmente.

No se si pude mas... necesito salir de este lugar, no quiero saber nada sobre mi padre, de que me servirá... es mejor no saber nada de él. Pero no lo quiero dar gusto al viejo Voltaire de verme derrotado, prefiero dejarme morir de hambre, antes de complacerlo... YO no soy su juguete… Jamás seré como él. – camino hacia la cama, su visión era borrosa; esta vez el cansancio lo vencía.

Creo que será mejor descansar... necesito recuperar algo de fuerza y poner mis ideas en claro... y olvidar lo que paso hoy, es mejor dejar el pasado atrás.- al terminar de decir esto, se a costo. – otro día más, solo otro día. Se que puedo resistirlo. – Mientras decía esto una lágrima escapaba y se deslizaba suavemente por su mejilla – Puedo lograrlo, se que puedo… tendré una hermosa mañana si olvido todo esto.

En las calles de un tranquilo suburbio un chico de cabello oscuro y vestimenta china, se acercaba al lugar que había sido su hogar por 3 años. Aunque nunca lo sintió así a pesar de que siempre fue tratado con respeto y cariño. Al llegar a la entrada de la casa no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta, prefería estar a fuera y pensar si todas las decisiones que había tomado habían sido las correctas. Prefirió sentarse en la entrada a meditar un poco

_Dejar mi aldea, por estar aquí... habrá sido lo correcto, aunque hay tampoco tenía un hogar, pero están mis amigos de la infancia a los que considero como a unos hermanos... y si mejor me voy para China... pero no puedo abandonar a los chicos... que hago... que hago. _

Mientras pensaba, alguien habría la puerta

Joven Ray, que hace afuera, pase ya es tarde- habló un hombre de edad media

Albert, yo... yo solo quería, bueno- Ray estaba muy apenado que el mayordomo lo hubiese descubierto

No se preocupe joven, pero pase-

Gracias- fue lo único que dijo

Lo hemos estado esperando- la cara del mayordomo reflejaba algo de preocupación.

A mí... por que- estaba algo sorprendido.

Si, el Señor Dickenson tuvo una emergencia, así que partió hace unos momentos al aeropuerto y antes de viajar quería hablar con usted-

Acaba de salir, tal vez lo pueda alcanzar, debo hablar con él- dijo Ray

No creo, ya lo estaban esperando, así que en estos momentos debe estar abordando el avión.

No puede ser...

Lo siento mucho, pero le dejo un sobre en su habitación, para cuando usted llegara... y

Ray no termino de escuchar al mayordomo subió rápidamente a su habitación, al llegar prendió la luz y comenzó a buscar el sobre.

Donde lo habrá dejado... no lo veo por ningún lado... donde esta. Revolvió la habitación, busco en la cama, debajo de la cama, en su escritorio, en el armario, en la cómoda, en su ropa... pero no halló nada.

Donde esta... donde- Ray ya estaba desesperado

NO creo que lo vaya a encontrar ahí señor- decía el mayordomo

Pero, si dijo que estaba en mi habitación.

Si, pero todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando usted subió- su voz se escuchaba algo burlona

No le entiendo- decía un Ray confundido

Vera lo que yo quería decirle era que le habían dejado una nota en su habitación y...

Eso lo se, pero donde esta, no le veo por ningún lado.

Si me dejara terminar, sabría que yo la tome – le enseña el sobre- para entregársela personalmente.

Por que no empezó por ahí desde el inicio.- estaba algo molesto

Porque usted nunca me lo permitió. Tome- le entrega el sobre- y disculpe las molestias

No… yo lo siento, es que estoy algo preocupado por el señor Dickenson- decía Ray

Si es verdad, el señor se veía algo alterado después de recibir una llamada que hasta nos pidió que arregláramos su equipaje lo mas rápido posible ya que tendría que adelantar su viaje... pero bueno así son los hombres de negocios.

Si, así son...- su rostro reflejaba algo de tristeza

Bueno si no se le ofrece nada, yo me retiro, que descanse bien- al terminar de decir esto se retiro de la habitación de Ray.

No sabía si abrir el sobre o no, ya que no quería recibir ninguna mala noticia... pero lo tenía que hacer. Abrió el sobre lo más lento que pudo, sus manos temblaban un poco, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, algo dentro de él sabía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Termino de abrir el sobre y saco un nota, comenzó a leerla...

Ray: discúlpame que no me pueda despedir de ti, pero se me presento algo, así que tuve que adelantar mi viaje. Se que estará con buenas personas, así que no me preocupo en dejarte solo, además eres un chico muy maduro y listo. Si llegaras a necesitar algo puedes disponer de la cuenta bancaria que se te asignó y si por alguna razón necesitan contactarme busca a mi secretaria, ella me hará llegar tu mensaje. Cuídate mucho.

Esta nota no me dice por que se fue... que habrá pasado- se preguntaba Ray- mejor comienzo a arreglar mis cosas, ya que mañana dejare esta casa.

Ray se cambio de ropa y se puso la pijama. Comenzó arreglar su maleta. Al terminar se a costo, necesitaba descansar. Se sentía algo triste, pero sabría que el día de mañana seria mejor… pues estaría con su amigo

En casa de los Mizahura, el movimiento había terminado. La habitación había quedado lista.

Creo que Ray se sentirá muy bien, no lo crees Papá- decía un alegre Max

Si hijo, ahora creo que debes dormir, ya que mañana no faltaras a la escuela

No, es justo, bueno hasta mañana

Hasta mañana campeón, que descanses.

Max se fue a su habitación y su papá bajo a la cocina.

Necesito un poco de café, mañana será otro día. Solo espero que Maxi nunca pierda su sonrisa, no quiero que sufra, él es todo lo que tengo. Él y Judy

Bajo la noche estrellada un chico pensaba que ya era el momento de hablar con la verdad a su hermano.

Mañana, le diré todo, ahora es momento de descansar.- dirigió su vista a la casa – nada será igual en este lugar, nada.- comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación y se paro enfrente en la de su hermano- _espero que esto no sea un fuerte golpe para ti hermanito, pero debes entender que ya es tiempo de que nuestro padre sea feliz_.

Dentro de la habitación Tyson se encontraba realizando su tarea ya que por estar entrenando lo había olvidado por completo, aunque le intrigaba la visita de su hermano.

-Parece que Hiro escondiera algo… o será que ya estoy imaginándolo todo, mejor me apuro y mañana sorprenderé a Kenny con mi trabajo. Mañana tendremos una hermosa mañana… bueno eso espero yo, y ojala Kai se presente, por que no vamos a tolerar su comportamiento. Quien se cree que es…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno antes que nada pido una disculpa por no actualizar a tiempo, pero he tenido demasiado trabajo, gracias a las personas que dejaron su review, sus comentarios son muy importantes para mi ya que enriquecen mi trabajo, noin ange, Dark Lady of Silence, Raily and Ray. Orkin; Mika, Alexa Hiwatari, AkUrA hEbI kUrAyAmI y si se me paso alguien pues a todos gracias. Y no les prometo actualizar pronto, pero tratare,

Ahora por favor dejen un review, para saber su opinión de este capitulo…


	8. Cansado de luchar

_NEGACIÓN: BEYBLADE NO ME PERTENECE_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

"**CANSADO DE LUCHAR"**

Ray se despertó muy temprano, tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de irse a la escuela. Debía de tener lista todas sus cosas para la mudanza que haría a la casa de su amigo Max. Ya tenía lista dos maletas con su ropa. Solo le faltaban algunos objetos personales.

- _No entiendo por que el señor Dickenson salio sin avisarme, por lo regular cunado va a un viaje de negocios me lo dice y me quedo en esta casa que yo consideraba que era mi hogar_ – pensaba Ray mientras metía sus libros a un portafolio. – _PERO VEO QUE ESO NO ES ASÍ_

Alguien llamo a su puerta.

- Pase – fue lo único que dijo Ray, mientras tomaba un libro y leía la portada.- _Biología, nunca me gusto esta clase, espero que en la nueva escuela el maestro sea mejor._

- Buenos días Señor Kon, el desayuno ya esta servido decía una joven mucama.

- Gracias en un momento bajare- contesto Ray.

- Me dijo el señor Alfred que el se encargara de enviar su equipaje a la casa de la familia Mizahura… y bueno yo- decía la joven- quisiera darle las gracias.

- A mí… por que – A Ray le sorprendió este comentario.

- Por haber sido muy bueno conmigo durante el tiempo que trabaje aquí.- contestó ella.

- Ya no seguirás trabajando aquí- agregó Ray – por que.

- No lo sabe, el señor Alfred esta despidiendo a todos los empleados de la casa, dice que ya no será necesario nuestro trabajo aquí – ella se escuchaba triste

- Pues… lo siento mucho, yo no lo sabía- dijo Ray

- No se preocupe yo regresare a casa, con mi familia- después de decir esto ella se retiro de la habitación.

Ahora Ray se encontraba mas desconcertado, por que nadie le dijo que despedirían al servicio domestico, algo anda mal y debía averiguarlo.

En casa de los Mizahura los preparativos para recibir a Ray habían terminado, la habitación de huésped se encontraba lista para recibir a un nuevo inquilino. Max se veía muy contento y lo reflejaba con una gran sonrisa. El se encontraba desayunando una torre de panques bañados con demasiada miel de maple.

- Veo que hoy amaneciste mas alegre que de costumbre- le decía su papá a Max

- Si – dijo Max – después de clases Ray vendrá, solo espero que no se aburra pronto de mi compañía.

- No lo creo, hijo.

- Bueno, ya me debo de ir al colegio – Max termino de comer su último panque y se bebió de un solo trago su vaso de leche- el desayuno estuvo delicioso, nos vemos en la tarde papá.- tomó su mochila y salio corriendo.

Su padre solo miraba la puerta por donde Max había pasado hace unos momentos y unas lágrimas rodaron por su cara. No tenia el valor de decirle que algo grave estaba pasando. No quería destruir su felicidad. Pero sabía muy bien que no podría ocultarle por mucho tiempo lo que estaba pasando, su hijo era listo y se iba a dar cuenta.

- no puedo decirle, no tengo el valor suficiente, Judy te necesito en estos momentos -

Este día era hermoso, la primavera estaba a punto de llegar. Esto se reflejaba en le ambiente mostrando un hermosos paisaje donde se podía apreciar a las flores reverdecer y el aire se sentía ya calido, indicando que el invierno ya se había marchado. Los chicos se encontraron en el colegio, el primero en llegar fue como siempre Kenny que se encontraba revisando su libro e matemáticas. Después llegó Hilary, ella se veía algo triste pero no quería que sus amigos la cuestionaran así que empezó a fingir una sonrisa. Max y Tyson llegaron al mismo tiempo.

- Saben a partir de hoy Ray se quedara en mi casa- les decía Max a sus amigos.

- Y por que – le pregunto Kenny

- La verdad no lo se – decía Max – mejor se lo preguntamos a él en la tarde.

- Chicos – dijo Hilary - que saben de Kai

- Hay Hil, yo no se por que te preocupas por él – comento Tyson – debe de estar descansando o en su prestigiado colegio.

- Pero, es raro que no haya ido a los entrenamientos – dijo ella – él es muy responsable.

- Debe de estar molesto con nosotros, por eso no ha ido – siguió hablando Tyson- él es así y jamás lo entenderé.

- Ya dijimos que si hoy no se presenta al entrenamiento iremos a buscarlo – hablo Kenny – lo recuerdan, así que no te preocupes Hilary

- Kenny tiene razón, además Kai se sebe cuidarse bien –agrego Max

_- Eso espero_ – pensó Hilary. Mientras veía como los demás chicos comenzaba a caminar rumbo al salón de clases.

La mañana trascurrió sin ningún problema. Ray se encontraba en la dirección de su escuela. Él quería cambiarse de colegio para estar con sus compañeros de equipo. El señor Dickenson ya había comenzado los trámites para cambiarlo de escuela. Solo quedaba que Ray fuera por su expediente y hablara con el director.

Entonces señor Kon, ya no lo veremos en la escuela – hablaba el director – es una lastima por que usted es un buen alumno, no entiendo por que se quiere cambiar, si es por falta de dinero la escuela puede financiarle una beca.

- Gracias, pero no es eso- decía Ray – agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mi

- Bueno, le deseo lo mejor en su nueva escuela – el director le dio la mano.- aquí esta su documentación – le extendió un sobre.

Ray salio de la oficina del director, miro el sobre que tenía en sus manos.

- _A partir de hoy se sierra un capitulo mas en mi vida y se abre otro, solo espero que no hay muchas sorpresas, por que ya estoy cansado_- pensaba Ray, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su vieja escuela.

Kai seguía durmiendo, debía de recuperar un poco sus fuerzas; llevaba ya tres días encerrado en ese lugar sin probar alimento. Pero aun en sus sueños seguía luchando, contra su abuelo.

_- Vamos Kai, no seas perezoso debes seguir entrenado- hablaba Voltaire – llevas una semana aquí y no has mejorado en nada._

_- Pero ya estoy cansado, además no he comido nada, desde que desperté he estado aquí – dijo Kai quien se encontraba en el jardín, realizando una rutina de ejercicios – él –señalando al instructor- no ha dejado que coma algo._

_- Deja de quejarte y sigue entrenando – Voltaire se veía muy molesto – no se que han hecho tus padres contigo, te tienen tan consentido, pero eso se acabara, por que conmigo no será así._

_Kai tiro el beyblade lejos de él y camino hacia la casa._

_- no quiero hacer esto, no me gusta – hablo Kai- cuando regresen mis papás les diré que no quiero practicar esto, prefiero las clases de piano. Mi mamá se va a molestar si yo no practico en el piano._

_- niño malcriado – Voltaire se le acerco, le dio una bofetada y lo sujeto fuertemente de los brazos – harás lo que yo diga y cuando lo diga. Me estas entendiendo jovencito._

_- no quiero, no quiero – sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir.- quiero irme a mi casa._

_- NO se te ocurra llorar, por que eso no lo tolero, jamás se lo permití a tu padre – le grito Voltaire mientras lo sacudía violentamente – es una señal de debilidad y tu eres un Hiwatari debes de demostrar que eres fuerte._

_Kai asistió con la cabeza y Voltaire lo soltó. Kai frotaba sus brazos ligeramente con sus manos, su abuelo lo había lastimado cuando lo sujeto. _

_- Te tendré que castigar para que aprendas y nunca vuelvas a desobedecer mis órdenes- decía Voltaire –no dejare que hables con tus padres por teléfono._

_- Pero… yo no hice nada malo- habló Kai_

_- Sigues contradiciéndome, recuerda que ahora estas bajo mi cuidado – le dijo Voltaire – y yo se lo que es mejor para ti. No hablaras con tus padres hasta que te comportes – comenzó a camina hacia la casa_

_Kai guardo silencio, no entendía por que su abuelo lo trataba de esa manera, desde que llego solo habían recibido regaños y maltratos de su parte, lo único que lo consolaba era escuchar a sus padres, quien siempre lo llamaban en la tarde. Ahora su abuelo le quitaría eso. _

_- Perdóname… abuelo – su voz se escuchaba algo quebrada – no lo volveré hacer. _

_Voltaire voltio a verlo y una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en sus labios, sabía que había ganado._

_-¿Qué es lo que no volverás hacer, Kai?- le pregunto Voltaire_

_- desobedecerte, quejarme jamás lo haré – dijo Kai _

_- Eso espero, pero hoy no hablaras con ellos y sigue entrenado, quiero que te vuelvas fuerte.- una risa burlona acompaño estas palabras._

_- Si señor – Kai recogió el blade y bajo las ordenes de un instructor comenzó a entrenar nuevamente._

Solo escuchaba en su cabeza la risa de su abuelo, y cada vez más y más fuerte. Se despertó muy agitado bañado en sudor. Se sentó en la cama, abrazó sus piernas y coloco su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. La herida que se había hecho con el cristal, le seguía doliendo.

- Ya estoy cansado… aun en mis sueños estás, jamás dejaras de atormentarme, porque me tratas de esta forma, nunca lo he entendido- Kai se preguntaba, sabía que nunca entendería a su abuelo. – Este encierro me esta volviendo loco, ya estoy llegando al limite – levanto su cabeza y comenzó a observar la habitación - pero no dejare que me ganes, no me rendiré, si algo he aprendido es a ser persistente – miro su mano herida – el dolor se ha vuelto parte de mi, me ha hecho fuerte.

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, para refrescarse un poco. Abrió la llave del lavabo, el agua fría comenzó a salir, lavo la herida de su mano para que no se le infecte y después se lavó su cara. Se miro en el espejo, estaba mas pálido que de costumbre, al no tener sus marcas azules se notaba más. Si sus compañeros lo vieran en estos momentos no lo reconocerían. Era raro que él se presentara ante ellos sin esas marcas azules en su rostro, eran su sello característico que lo diferenciaban de los demás y para él tenían un significado especial que le recordaban que estaba solo y que nadie pelearía por él.

La primera vez que se coloco esas marcas azules fue cuando llegó a la abadía, donde debía de demostrar que él era el mejor de todos. Las pruebas a las que lo sometieron fueron terribles, pero no se dio por vencido. Recordó que su padre le dijo que los grandes guerreros se pintaban unas marcas que los distinguían durante las batallas y de ahí tomo la idea. El era un guerrero.

Termino de refrescarse y de asearse un poco. Bebió un poco de agua del grifo para aplacar la sed que tenía. Además esto le ayudaba a engañar a su estomago. Salio del baño y miro por la ventana, el sol ya estaba en su punto mas alto en el cielo, señalando el medio día, esto lo sabía al ver la poco sombra que proyectaban los árboles en el jardín. Pensó en sus compañeros, sabía bien que se encontraban en la escuela, disfrutando de la libertad que a él se le había negado.

_- Ellos no saben por lo que he tenido que pasar, viven en un mundo feliz_ – pensaba él mientras miraba el cielo azul.

Hiro estaba frente al teléfono, llevaba así mas e una hora. No se atrevía a marcar a su padre. Pero debía de hacerlo, era necesario que hablara con él. Acerco su mano al teléfono y poco a poco comenzó a marcar las teclas. Espero un poco hasta que la llamada entró. Nadie respondía, de repente escucho la voz de su papá.

- Papá soy yo Hiro – pero ya no continúo hablando

**Lo siento por el momento no puedo atender su llamada, deje su nombre y datos después del tono para que me comunique con usted – **y un timbre se escucho después de este mensaje

- Papá necesito hablar contigo, es importante por favor comunícate conmigo, estoy en casa del abuelo, de verdad es muy importante – después de estas palabras coloco el teléfono en su lugar – espere que me llames ya estoy cansado de esta situación, necesito que esto acabe pronto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA A TODOS, ESTOY AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE CON LA HISTORIA, DESPUÉS DE UN LARGO RATO.

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN DEJADO UN MENSAJE, A TODOS LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS Y ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO.


	9. Preocupaciones y promesas rota

NEGACIÓN. BEYBLADE NO ES MIÓ.

**CAPÍTULO**** 9**

-

**PREOCUPACIONES Y PROMESAS ROTAS**

-

-

Se escucho por toda la escuela el timbre que marcaba que las clases se habían acabado por el día de hoy. Pronto todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de sus respectivos salones. Un gran mormullo se escuchaba en los pasillos de la escuela.

- ya era hora de que acabara este tormento – decía un molesto Tyson a su amigo Max –Pobres de Kenny y Hilary, les toco ayudar con el aseo del salón lo único que me alegra es que no dejaron mucha tarea para mañana.

- eso es verdad, así podré ayudar a Rei con la mudanza – Max se veía muy contento – creo que disfrutaré mucho de su compañía, ya que por lo regular estoy solo en casa.

- espero que se no haya problemas entre ustedes – hablo Tyson algo indiferente, ya que a él le había molestado que Rei no le hubiese pedido su ayuda a él primero y tenia un poco de envida de Max.

- por que dices eso, no te entiendo. Él y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien- la sonrisa que tenía Max se borró rápidamente.

- bueno… es que no es lo mismo convivir con una persona solo un rato a estar las 24 horas juntos- Tyson al ver que había entristecido a Max trato de arreglar la situación – pero no te preocupes, no creo que este sea tu caso.

-no lo había pensado, tratare de no molestar mucho a Rei, bueno te veo más tarde iré a mi casa – Max se dirigió a la salida, desapareciendo de la vista de Tyson.

-"soy un tonto, de debía haber dicho eso, Max es mi amigo" – su conciencia no lo podía dejar en paz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenny estaba apurándose a terminar de borrar el pizarrón, mientras Hilary barría. Ella se no quería preocupar a sus compañeros pero presentía que Kai no se encontraba bien. Kenny había notado la actitud de su amiga y sabía que no era normal, ya que en clases no puso atención y casi no participo como de costumbre.

- oyes, crees que la maestra ya nos quiere, es que hoy nos dejo muy poca tarea – Kenny trató de entablar una platica con su amiga.

- si como digas – ella parecía estar en otro lugar.

- Hilary, si escuchaste lo que dije, pregunto Kenny.

- si, lo que digas – volvió a decir lo mismo, confirmando la sospecha de su amigo.

- creo que a ti te gusta Tyson verdad – dijo esto él para saber si ella lo estaba escuchando.

- si, lo que digas- ella termino de barrer – bueno ya me voy te veo en el dojo.

- Hilary, no te preocupes, veras que todo esta bien.

- no… yo no estoy preocupada, no se por que dices eso – ella metió sus cosas a su portafolio y salio del salón.

- "_espero que pronto Kai aparezca, yo también me estoy preocupando, pero no solo es eso, creo que Rei tiene un problema y no nos a querido decir nada, ojala y nada malo ocurra_" pensaba Kenny mientras tomaba su mochila.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En casa de los Mizahura, Rei terminaba de acomodar sus cosas en la habitación de Huéspedes. El papá de Max le había ayudado un poco, pero ahora se encontraba en la tienda atendiendo a algunos clientes. Por lo que Rei estaba solo.

No paraba de observar el lugar, la habitación era pequeña en comparación a la que él tenía en casa del señor Dickenson, pero eso no le molestaba. No quería molestar a su amigo, ni ser una carga para nadie, desde pequeño él había aprendido a ser autosuficiente. Cuando su mamá murió a causa de una terrible enfermedad quedo bajo la tutela del anciano del pueblo, el abuelo de Lee pero nunca quiso vivir con ellos, se quedo en su vieja casa. Comparándolas esta habitación era más hermosa, no tenía muchos lujos, pero era cómoda y tenía todo lo necesario. La cama esta cerca de una ventana, junto a ella una cómoda, había un escritorio donde podría realizar sus tareas, el closet para su ropa esta al fondo y tenia su propio baño.

_- "creo que lo mejor sería irme a mi aldea, no se que estoy haciendo aquí_ – pensaba Rei, mientras se acostaba en la cama – _pero lo que me preocupa ahora es la actitud del señor Dickenson, por que tanto misterio rodea su partida, tengo que saber lo que esta ocurriendo y que le pasa a Kai, por que no habrá venido a los entrenamientos pero en estos momentos no tengo cabeza para pensar en los problemas de él, yo también tengo mis propios problemas, espero no estar actuando de manera egoísta._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante toda la mañana Hiro intento comunicarse con su padre, pero siempre escucho el mismo mensaje de la contestadora **"****Lo siento por el momento no puedo atender su llamada, deje su nombre y datos después del tono para que me comunique con usted"**

Vio el reloj, sabía que su hermano no tardaría en llegar y no estaba seguro de darle la noticia, no quería que su hermano se entristeciera. Observo por unos momentos como la manecilla que marca los segundos avanzaba, el ruido que así le empezaba a irritar. Desvió su mirada y se topo con una pequeña fotografía donde estaba toda la familia, él tenía 10 años y Tyson 2, su papá abrazaba a su mamá.

- _que tiempos aquellos_ – pensaba él –

- han pasado 13 años desde que se tomo esta fotografía.- el abuelo interrumpió los pensamientos de Hiro.

- me párese como si hubiese ocurrido ayer, aun la extraño – una lagrima rodó en su mejilla.

- todos la extrañamos, pero ahora es necesario seguir con nuestra vida- dijo el abuelo – no lo crees así.

- si, tienes razón, solo espero que Tyson este preparado para ese cambio – Hiro tomo la fotografía- aunque él casi no la recuerda, se que la quiere mucho.

- no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras- en ese momento el abuelo vio el reloj – vaya hora que es, ese chico estará aquí en cualquier momento y la comida aun no esta lista.

Hiro comenzó a reír.

- ya vez, no ganas nada con preocuparte – al decir esto el abuelo se dirigió a la cocina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el trayecto a su casa Max fue pensando en lo que le dijo Tyson, tal vez si con su actitud hacia enojar a Rei, él no quería terminar enojado con un amigo. Llegó a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue saludar a su papá quien se encontraba en la tienda.

- Hola papá, que tal tu día – le dijo Max, al verlo.

- muy bien hijo y el tuyo – le contesto este.

- igual y no sabes nada de Rei – pregunto con impacienta Max.

- esta arriba en la casa, esta acomodando sus cosas en la habitación, le estaba ayudando pero tuve que bajar para atender la tienda, por que no vas a verlo – habló el papá de Max, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas en un estante.

- si, voy en un momento… bueno esperare un poco no quiero incomodarlo- dijo Max – mejor te ayudo

- no te preocupes ves a verlo, que se debe sentir solo, yo les hablaré en un momento para que bajen a comer- agregó el papá de Max.

-Bueno, esta bien- Max salio de la tienda y se dirigió a la habitación que ocupaba su amigo. Al llegar toco la puerta suavemente.

- Pase esta abierto – escucho la voz de Rei. Así que abrió la puerta.

- hola soy yo – dijo Max – acabo de llegar de la escuela y quería saber si todo estaba bien.

- si todo esta bien- dijo Rei – gracias a ti y a tu papá por todo, la verdad no quería molestarlos.

- oyes, para eso están los amigos- dijo Max- y dime en que te puedo ayudar.

- no te preocupes, ya termine de acomodar mis cosas, como veras no son muchas -

- bueno entonces voy a la cocina a ver que hay de comer, si quieres puedes acompañarme – dijo Max.

Los dos chicos salieron de la habitación.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai comenzaba a desesperarse, ese lugar era peor que cualquier celda de la abadía. Con la única diferencia que aquí no había humedad y la cama era más suave. Detestaba el lugar por que había desatado en el muchos sentimientos encontrados como alegría por saber que su padre estuvo en ese lugar y tener algunas cosas que le pertenecieron y odio al mismo tiempo por haberlo abandonado y dejando en manos de su abuelo. Sus padre le prometieron regresar por él y cuidarlo siempre pero un terrible accidente cambio su vida.

- tengo que salir de esta prisión, pero no quiero cumplir con los caprichos de mi abuelo, no puedo permitirlo- se decía a si mismo – no se por que alguna vez prometí en obedecerlo, pero ya no lo haré más. No cumpliere esa estúpida promesa como tampoco ustedes cumplieron las suyas.

Un pequeño niño sostenía el auricular del teléfono y hablaba en voz baja.

-ya no quiero estar aquí, vengan pronto por favor – algunas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

- es que más queremos, hijo pero… - la voz de un hombre se escuchaba – aun no hemos arreglado el problema que nos trajo aquí-

- por que no puedo estar con ustedes – decía el pequeño, sus lagrimas no podían parar.

- ya hemos hablado al respecto, aquí no podemos cuidarte, pero recuerda que te amamos- su papá trataba de tranquilizarlo.

- es que ya a pasado un mes y falta poco para mi cumpleaños.- la voz del niño se escuchaba cada vez mas quebrada y débil.

- lo se y créeme que si fuera por nosotros estaríamos contigo – su padre no sabía que más decirle.

- y mamá, como esta ella, por que no habla conmigo- él niño se preocupaba más por que tenía una semana sin escucharla.

- ya te dije que esta durmiendo y no puede en estos momentos, pero siempre esta habando de ti, te a comprado ya muchas cosas, que estoy seguro que te gustarán. Te compro una bufanda blanca y un…- no pudo terminar de hablar por que su hijo lo interrumpió.

- quiero hablar con ella, no me importan los regalos – decía el pequeño niño, temiendo que esta vez tampoco la escucharía.

En ese momento se escucho que alguien gritaba.

- Kai, Kai en donde te has metido, solo deja que te encuentre – la voz de su abuelo Voltaire se escuchaba por toda la casa

- ya tengo que colgar – dijo Kai

- No te preocupes el abuelo tiene un carácter fuerte, pero no es una mala persona- le dijo su papá- recuerda que yo también viví con él, solo obedécelo, me lo prometes.

- si – fue su única respuesta

- adiós hijo.

- adiós.

- Kai… quiero que seas fuerte y no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. Recuerda que te quiero mucho, mi pequeño campeón.

- si… adiós.- Coloco el teléfono en su lugar y rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas, no quería que su abuelo lo viera así. En ese momento Voltaire entro a la habitación donde estaba Kai.

- con que aquí te escondes, de seguro hablaste por teléfono- estaba muy molesto.

- No… no… yo solo – Kai no sabía que decirle

- parece que has estado llorando y sabes bien que no me gustan las personas débiles – se acerco a Kai y con su manos tomo la cara del pequeño -

- me lastimas – dijo Kai quejándose.

- aún no me conoces, niño tonto- y apretó más fuerte su pequeña cara – no vuelvas a esconderte y sal al patio por que ya esta tu maestro esperándote, le diré que sea mas severo contigo, haber si hacia aprendes a ser fuerte. – al decir esto lo soltó.

- Si, lo que digas – coloco sus manos en la parte donde su abuelo lo había sujetado. - _"prometí que te obedecería y lo haré"._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson se encontraba comiendo, ya había hechos sus deberes en la casa y según el se merecía una buena recompensa. Hiro no se encontraba en la casa, así que solamente esta él y su abuelo.

- que rica esta sopa abuelo – decía Tyson – y donde esta mi hermano, bueno el se la pierde.

- tuvo que salir, no ha de tardar- le dijo el abuelo- . Apúrate por que tus compañeros no deben de tardar y ya sabes como se molestan contigo si los haces esperar, sobre todo Kai.

- No creo que venga él- hablaba Tyson mientras comía, por lo que no se le entendía muy bien pero el abuelo ya estaba acostumbrado- ya sabes como es él, siempre tratando de ser el chico misterioso y todo eso.

- no has pensado que tal vez tenga algún problema- dijo el abuelo.

- No lo se, pero bueno me voy a apurar- Tyson se levanto de la mesa – gracias por la comida.

Tyson caminaba hacia la puerta cuando llega su hermano.

-Tyson tenemos que hablar – Hiro se veía muy serio

- yo no fui- decía Tyson preocupado – además ya es tarde y los chicos vana llegar, que sea mas tarde.- y salio corriendo hacia su habitación para buscar su blade.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS COMETARIOS, SIN USTEDES NO PODRÍA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE AUN SE ACUERDEN DE ELLA Y SEA DE SU AGRADO.

APISKULD, KATTY, EDI, KAWAII, RIKU SAN, NADIA, MINA ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

ESTA VEZ NO TARDE MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR


End file.
